A Second Chance
by SpiritVegeta
Summary: Sequel to To The Rescue. The war was over. But now an enemy from Goku and Vegeta's past has returned. Gin, who's fate lies with Vegeta, joins the them along with Toushiro to Africa. Can Gin prove to everyone that he deserves a second chance?
1. Chapter 1

The next installment of Toushiro's adventures with the great saiyan prince Vegeta. Sequel to _To The Rescue._

* * *

><p>A Second Chance<p>

The war was over. Sosuke Aizen, the former Captain of Squad 5 who betrayed the 13 Court Guard Squads and the Soul Society, has been defeated at long last. He was easily overpowered and shortly afterwords met his end in the jaws of Squad 10's second lieutenant. Vegeta and his friends arrived at the battle grounds just in the nick of time to stop Aizen from killing any of the Soul Reapers. While Goku and the others helped the other captains and lieutenants as well the injured, Vegeta went straight for Aizen. Aizen's Zanpakuto, Kyoka Suigetsu, had the ability of perfect hypnoses... Except it wasn't perfect as Kyoka Suigetsu's special ability had no effect on Vegeta. By the time he realized it... It was far too late for Aizen and Vegeta killed him with ease. Kaname Tosen, former Captain of Squad 9, was killed in battle long before help arrived and while Aizen was being killed, Coge, Vegeta's older brother, fled the battle. His fate his unknown but Vegeta knows he'll be back someday. As for the Hogyoku, Vegeta destroyed it to prevent anything like this from happening again... Much to Urahara's surprising delight. The orb was powerful but the saiyan prince's power proved to be much greater. A week has passed since then and everything was getting back to normal in the Seireitei with a few new changes. One of the new changes is that the 13 Court Guard Squad Captains worked along side the Z Fighters to change or improve some of the laws. Now the Z Fighters and Ichigo Kurosaki's friends were aloud to visit the Soul Society whenever they wanted. During the war Ichigo's father, Isshin Kurosaki, was discovered to be a Soul Reaper and so now he and Ichigo's two little sisters Yuzu and Karin were also aloud to visit. Because Aizen and two other captains betrayed the Soul Society, the 13 Court Guard Squads were weak in power, even after the war. But some relief was found when the Saboron Val, Vegeta's childhood friend, became the Captain of Squad 5 and her daughter Mika becoming the squads 3rd seat officer. Momo Hinamori, Toushiro's childhood friend and lieutenant of Squad 5, welcomed them with joy and so did Squad 7's captain Sajin Komamura as he was no longer the only animal to be a Soul Reaper. During the World Martial Arts Tournament, the Saboron surprised everyone when she cut through Gin Ichimaru's barrier. Barriers made by kido spells were hard to brake and were nearly impossible to brake when used by a captain. So it was no surprise to anyone when Val became a captain. The week after the war was full of surprises as 6 unexpected survivors appeared. The Arrancar Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck and her two companions, Dondochakka Bilstin and Pesche Guatiche, came back with Ichigo and his friends. Because they had helped the Substitute Soul Reaper and his friends rescue Orihime, Head-Captain Yamamoto gladly aloud them to live in the living world and now all three stay with Urahara. Two other survivors were Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez and Ulquiorra Cifer. Since they were the only two Espada who didn't harm the Soul Society in any way, they were aloud to stay in the living world under some circumstances. They had to promise never to harm anyone without a very good reason, so in order to keep them in line, Grimmjow now stays with Goku and his family and Ulquiorra stays with Piccolo at the Lookout. All five now lived peacefully in the living world, helping to protect the innocent. But today was different in the Soul Society. A captains meeting was called to order as to decide the fate of the last survivor... Gin Ichimaru. Because Gin was the other traitor, not only were all of the captains and lieutenants present but Goku, Piccolo, Ichigo, Supreme Kai, Gohan and Roshi were as well. Even Grimmjow and Ulquiorra were there. All of them looked down at him as he begged for their forgiveness... And failed.

Yamamoto: "We've heard enough Gin Ichimaru! What you have done is unforgivable!"

Gin: "Please sir, I-"

Yamamoto: "Silence!"

But Gin still begged. He begged until a certain saiyan swore he saw tears.

Vegeta: "Toushiro... What was the reason Gin left in the first place?"

Toushiro: "No one knows. He never gave a reason."

After hearing his captain say that, Vegeta looked back at Gin with a look that Toushiro knew very well.

Toushiro: "I know what you're thinking Vegeta."

Vegeta: "And?"

Toushiro: "I'm not fond of the idea. I trust you know that. But if you're really sure about this, then go ahead. But only if you know what you're doing."

Toushiro Hitsugaya, the Captain of Squad 10, knew what Vegeta was going to do. The boy knew because while Gin was being held prisoner, he and the saiyan prince talked about it. Toushiro also knew that it was because Vegeta was in a similar situation when he first came to the Soul Society and after the child prodigy worked very hard to save him.

Yamamoto: "Gin Ichimaru... You are accused of treason so I hereby sentence you to-"

Vegeta: "Hold it!"

Just like that, all eyes but Toushiro's and Val's turned to Vegeta. Even Goku, Piccolo, Gohan, Supreme Kai and Roshi were in shock. Val, who had literally grown up with Vegeta, had a pretty good idea of what he was doing.

Goku: "Vegeta?"

Yamamoto: "Lieutenant Vegeta?"

Kurotsuchi: "What on earth do you think you are doing?"

Vegeta: "Grab my shoulder again, Mayuri, and I'll give you a first hand experience of just how nasty I can bite! And I promise you that whatever I bite... I'll keep."

Goku: "He will. I've seen it first hand."

Kurotsuchi removed his hand from Vegeta's shoulder in a heart beat after Goku confirmed the prince's threat to be very real. All eyes followed the second lieutenant as he slowly walked up to the former captain of Squad 3. Gin, who normally had his eyes closed all the time, had them wide open in fear as Vegeta's face loomed only inches away from his. His fear was real as he was only feet away from Aizen when Vegeta ripped his throat out with the very teeth that glinted at him at this very moment.

Vegeta: "Gin Ichimaru."

Gin: "Y-Y-Yes?"

Vegeta: "Why did you betray the Soul Society in the first place? ... And it better be the truth."

Gin: "I-I was only f-following Captain Aizen's orders. I-I was his lieutenant f-f-for some years."

Vegeta: "Is that the only reason? Because you were following you're old captain's orders?"

Gin couldn't summon any words as Vegeta's black eyes pierced into his very being. So, instead he nodded. The saiyan's eyes gazed at the ex-captain for a while, and then...

Vegeta: "Head-Captain Yamamoto. I would like to request that you leave the decision of Gin's fate to me."

Gohan: "What!"

Soifon: "Are you mad!"

Byakuya: "What did you say?"

Piccolo: "Do you have any idea at what you're doing, Vegeta?"

Vegeta: "If I didn't then I wouldn't be talking now, would I?"

Goku: "I have to agree with Vegeta there, Piccolo... And I'm sure he has a good reason for what he's doing."

Vegeta: "Thank you, Kakarot. I do have a good reason."

Yamamoto: "Then by all means please explain, lieutenant."

Vegeta: "With pleasure. I understand that what Gin did was wrong, but it seems unfair to execute him like this. At least give him a second chance. I'll take responsibility for him and I'll give you a report each week on any progress."

Yamamoto: "Tell me, Vegeta. Why are you so interested in giving Ichimaru a second chance?"

Vegeta looked over at Goku. In doing that, Goku knew right away why Vegeta was doing this.

Vegeta: "Because I wouldn't be here if Kakarot hadn't given me a second chance. When I first came to earth, I was as evil as my brother. But even then... Kakarot gave me a second chance. If he hadn't... I wouldn't be here right now."

Toushiro thought back to the World Martial Arts Tournament when he and Goku talked. Then he remembered what Goku had said to his friends to make them trust Vegeta.

Toushiro: "Sometimes a person can become better than what they were before... If given a second chance. Isn't that right, Goku?"

Goku: "That's right, Toushiro. I'm glad you remembered that. Vegeta was indeed as evil as Coge and Aizen when he first came to earth. But I gave him a second chance and look at what he's become now. It's like what I said to Toushiro at the World Martial Arts Tournament. 'Sometimes a person can become better than what they were before... If given a second chance.' Everyone deserves a second chance or are we no better then Aizen or Coge."

Upon hearing the name Coge, all of the captains and lieutenants except Toushiro and Val adopted a somewhat surprised look on their faces. But the expressions soon turned to one of remembering. During the war, Aizen ordered Coge to kill his three strongest Espada as they became weak to the ex-captain's eyes after fighting the Soul Reapers and failing to kill any of them. Coge obeyed his order and the 13 Court Guard Squads watched as the brother of Vegeta slaughtered them mercilessly and with bloodthirsty delight. They were horrified that such a horrifyingly murderous monster was related to their greatest treasure.

Grimmjow: "No offense Vegeta, but that brother of yours is a mad man. He makes me look like a noble or something. He actually scares me a little."

Vegeta: "I've called him worse."

Yamamoto: "Captain Hitsugaya... What are your feelings on this request?"

Toushiro: "Even though I'm not really fond of this idea, I respect Vegeta's decision and am confident that he knows what he's doing... Besides... If Vegeta was able to kill Aizen so easily, then Gin wouldn't be any trouble."

Toushiro smiled when he said that. Without even moving one muscle, Gin looked back at Vegeta. The saiyan prince bared his teeth in a smile similar to Grimmjow's. He was making it clear that what the child prodigy had said was very true. The room fell very silent for a long time as the Head-Captain was thinking. No one dared to speak. Even Grimmjow who showed to have some impressive patience when he concentrated hard enough. After what seemed like an eternity, Yamamoto finally spoke.

Yamamoto: "Lieutenant Vegeta... I am trusting that you know what you are doing. I will surrender Ichimaru to you and am giving you full authority over him. If you believe that he does indeed deserve a second chance after some time, then I will give it to him. If you decide that he is unworthy, then he will be executed accordingly. His fate lies with you."

Vegeta: "Of course, Yamamoto."

Yamamoto: "But I do have some requests of my own."

Vegeta: "Please keep his Zanpakuto locked away and yes, I will give you progress reports."

Yamamoto was actually surprised that Vegeta knew what he was about to request from the saiyan.

Vegeta: "It's not that hard to guess what you're about to say at times."

Kurotsuchi suddenly moved to try and strike the saiyan prince over his head, but Vegeta grabbed his fist before he could do so.

Kurotsuchi: "How dare you talk that way to the Head-Captain!"

Vegeta: "How dare YOU attack a man from behind! And when I said don't touch me again I MEAN IT! GOD ONLY KNOWS WHERE THOSE HANDS HAVE BEEN!"

A good majority of the on-lookers couldn't help but laugh or snicker. Even Ulquiorra was snickering which didn't go unnoticed by Piccolo.

Piccolo: "And you said you don't have any emotions."

Grimmjow was nearly in a full blown laughter.

Grimmjow: "That was great!"

Goku: "Get him going enough and he could make most comedians wince!"

Grimmjow: "Haha! Yes!"

Goku and Grimmjow high-fived each other while everyone else continued to laugh or snicker. But soon all of their laughter stopped when Vegeta turned his attention back to Gin.

Vegeta: "Let's get somethings strait first, Gin. What I say goes! Your life is in my hands and don't even think about trying to suck up to me! Because I really hate that."

Gin: "Yes sir!"

Vegeta: "... ... My god those eyes are creepy."

And so that was the end of the meeting. Everyone was dismissed and the majority of captains and lieutenants went back to their squads. Vegeta and Toushiro said good bye to Goku, Piccolo, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Ichigo, Supreme Kai, Gohan and Roshi as they saw them off.

Vegeta: "Hey Grimmjow!"

Grimmjow: "Yeah what is it?"

Vegeta: "Has Kakarot's wife made you fear her yet?"

Grimmjow flinched and winced with fear.

Goku: "Does that answer your question, Vegeta?"

Vegeta: "How long did it take her?"

Goku: "15 minutes."

Toushiro: "Wow! That's fast!"

Vegeta: "Don't feel bad Grimmjow! It took her 5 minutes to make me fear her!"

Grimmjow: "How'd she do that?"

Vegeta: "Shotgun!"

Goku: "She did! Chi Chi actually did pull out a Shotgun at him! You got lucky, Grimmjow! All you got was a frying pan to the head! Vegeta got 3 shots at him!"

Vegeta: "Instant respect!"

Toushiro: "WHAT DID YOU MARRY GOKU?"

Very soon Goku and his group went on their way, leaving Toushiro and Vegeta alone with Gin behind them. They had almost forgotten about him being there.

Toushiro: "So what are you gonna do about him?"

Vegeta: "I'm gonna let him take the rest off the day off. Let it sink in that this is his last chance. Tomorrow is when he starts showing me who he really is!"

The saiyan prince just turned around and looked at Gin.

Vegeta: "Do you understand?"

Gin: "Yes."

Vegeta: "Good."

Gin: "If I may ask... How do I prove myself?"

Vegeta: "I can't tell you, Gin or you'll do just that. All I want you to do is listen and obey me... And to try."

Gin: "To try what?"

Vegeta: "To try and find out who you really are."

And so Toushiro and Vegeta headed back to their squad with Gin trailing behind them. Gin thought that when they got back to Squad 10, Vegeta would start giving him orders. But the saiyan kept his promise and Gin was given the day off. As day turned to night Gin stayed in the office where he was going to sleep. He laid there quietly and stared out the window. Throughout the day he had thought about what Vegeta had said. The saiyan's words echoed in his mind. He was afraid of Vegeta yes, but he was also thankful that at least someone was kind enough to give him a second chance.


	2. Chapter 2

Night of Peace

The next morning, Toushiro and Vegeta found Gin still asleep.

Vegeta: "Shh... Watch this."

Toushiro sat at his desk and watched as Vegeta slowly walked up to Gin. Then, just as he was no more then two steps away, the saiyan stomped the floor. The ex-captain woke up in a fright and in a state of confusion. Toushiro just burst out laughing. So much so that he almost fell back in his chair. After glancing around for a while, Gin looked up at Vegeta.

Vegeta: "Rise and shine, Gin! Today you're going to be following me around... And I'll be watching you carefully."

And so it began! All week Gin followed Vegeta to and fro. On missions, in training assignments, and on patrols. Each night, as promised, Vegeta gave Yamamoto a progress report on Gin. So far, there is little progress.

Vegeta: "I think it's because he fears me."

Yamamoto: "That could very well be the case. What do you purpose we do?"

Vegeta: "Squad 10's off tomorrow right?"

Yamamoto: "Yes you are. But what does that have to do with Ichimaru's progress?"

Vegeta: "Come by tomorrow around 11 and I'll show you."

Vegeta just grinned. Seeing the saiyan grin made Yamamoto realize that he already had an idea and he smiled in return. After the Head-Captain assured him that he would be there around that time, Vegeta headed back to the squad for the night. Toushiro was already getting ready for bed when he walked in yawning. Vegeta didn't have his own room but he stayed in Toushiro's room. The child prodigy insisted that he stay with him to the point where the saiyan couldn't find a way out. But still he enjoyed it. Many times Vegeta has woken up in the middle of the night to find Toushiro snuggled against him after a long, hard day of work or during a very cold night or even because the boy simply wanted to be close to his best friend. If ever there was a person who only viewed the saiyan prince as nothing but a cold-hearted and emotionless warrior, they had but to only look at Toushiro snuggled up to Vegeta for them to change their minds completely. There were times where the saiyan prince though that the young captain viewed him as something more then a friend.

Toushiro: "So what's the news? The Head-Captain have anything to say?"

Vegeta: "We both agree that Gin's lack of progress is do to him fearing me. But I have an idea on how to fix that and it involves you."

Toushiro: "What is it?"

Vegeta: "I want us to do what we normally do on our days off. Act like Gin isn't there or Yamamoto as he'll be coming by to see."

Toushiro: "I get it! Gin's only seen what you're like when in battles. So you want to show him what you're really like outside of battles."

Vegeta: "I knew you'd catch on quick. Let's show Gin that there is indeed a gentler side the mighty saiyan prince."

Toushiro: "Tomorrow's going to be fun."

Vegeta laid down on his futon and waited for sleep to take him. Toushiro laid down next to the mighty saiyan and rested his head against his chest. It didn't take the boy long to drift off into slumber as the rhythm of Vegeta's heartbeat lured him to sleep. Vegeta smiled as he rolled his eyes and then drifted off as well. Nine hours later, Toushiro was the first to awaken as he often was. The sky glowed in the vibrant rainbow colors of the rising sun. Toushiro stretched as he stood up to get ready. He glanced down at Vegeta who was still sleeping soundly before going out to wash up. Toushiro wasn't going to wake him until after he had washed up and gotten dressed. Even the child prodigy had to remind himself now and again that his second lieutenant was a living person and not a soul like everyone here in the Soul Society. So sleep was a little more important to Vegeta then to the Soul Reapers. There was also the fact that in a few weeks Vegeta was going to be 50 years old. Thinking about that made the young captain shiver as Vegeta was JUST beginning to show signs of his age. Every now and then, Toushiro would find a silver hair amongst that jet black hair. But the boy shoved these thoughts to the back of his mind as he washed up. After getting dressed, Toushiro started to try and wake his second lieutenant which was hard to do since Vegeta could sleep like a rock.

Toushiro: "Come on, Vegeta. Don't forget what we're going to be doing today."

Today Toushiro was in luck.

Vegeta: "How do you manage to get this much energy this early in the morning?"

The young captain just couldn't resist.

Toushiro: "You mean Trunks isn't like this?"

Vegeta just simply looked over at the boy, fully awake now. The look he gave to his captain made Toushiro chuckle.

Vegeta: "Hell no."

After a few minutes, Vegeta was up and ready. It was 9:30 by the time they ate and went outside. When they arrived at Squad 10's training course, which was next to the obstacle course the squad members made for Vegeta, the two found that a small number of Squad 10 members had already gathered. It was a common thing. Whenever Squad 10 was off, Vegeta and Toushiro always trained and 'played' here and since the saiyan prince encouraged others to join in at times, it didn't take long for all of the squad members to gather around and watch. Plus they enjoyed seeing their captain have fun.

Vegeta: "Captain, go get Gin for me while I stretch."

Toushiro: "Sure."

The young captain grinned as he ran towards his office, only controlling his excitement as he got closer to the door. Before he opened the door, the boy took a deep breath. He was excited to see what was in-store for Gin. He had to admit that there was a small part of him that was hoping Gin would change. Toushiro opened the door and walked over to the sofa. There, he found the former Squad 3 captain still asleep.

Gin: "Zzzzzzz... Zzzzzzzzzz..."

Toushiro: "Gin..."

Gin: "Zzzzzzzzzzzz..."

Toushiro: "Gin Ichimaru..."

Gin: "Zzzzzzz..."

That was when the boy had an idea. The child prodigy walked over to his desk and opened one of the drawers. He reached in and pulled out a tape recorder. Toushiro had the same problem with getting Rangiku awake so he recorded Vegeta's roar for situations like this. Of course the saiyan prince went along with it in the first place. With the tape recorder in hand, he walked back over to the sofa and held up the speaker end a few inches away from the man's ear and pressed play. Throughout the week, Vegeta had to roar in order to get the fox-faced man up... So it was needless to say that the second the recorded roar rang out in his ear, Gin was up right away.

Gin: "I'M UP! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME, SIR!"

Frightened eyes darted around looking for the familiar shape of the saiyan prince, but couldn't find him anywhere. Then, Gin noticed the young captain.

Gin: "Captain Hitsugaya?"

Toushiro: "Works every time."

Gin: "What a mean trick."

Toushiro: "It's was either this or the real thing. Speaking of the real thing, Vegeta wants you to come out to Squad 10's training grounds before 11 o'clock and it's now 9:40 so get moving or you're gonna have one pissed off saiyan chasing you down. ... ... And I think we both know who would win that race."

The young captain actually saw the man shiver at the thought.

Gin: "Yes of course but I'm curious as to why."

Toushiro: "Ask him yourself."

Toushiro sat on the other side of the sofa and watched as Gin got ready. He was going to stay there and monitor Gin until he was far enough along on getting ready for it to be pointless to go back to sleep. But then Gin did something that even took Toushiro by surprise.

Gin: "Captain Hitsugaya... May I ask you something?"

Toushiro: "What is it?"

Gin: "I was wondering... How did Vegeta escape execution from the other captain's?"

Toushiro: "... ... Gin... I hope you'll understand that my level of trust towards you right now isn't enough for me to divulge that story just yet."

Gin: "I... I understand. Maybe another day."

Toushiro looked at Gin. To the boy's surprise, there was a look of sadness across that fox face of Gin's. The young captain just sighed.

Toushiro: "I'll tell you the day before Vegeta makes his decision, ok."

Gin: "Ok."

Toushiro: "Speaking of Vegeta, I'd better get back to him. It's 10:05, you'd better be at the training grounds no later then 10:30."

Gin: "Yes sir."

And with that, Toushiro ran off to rejoin Vegeta while Gin hurried to get ready. It was 10:25 when the ex-captain arrived at the Squad 10 training grounds... And what he saw was something he wasn't expecting.


	3. Chapter 3

Please keep in mind that Vegeta is bigger and stronger in these stories then he is in the anime. Carrying Toushiro and Gin is child's play for him.

* * *

><p>Vegeta's Flight<p>

Soul Reaper #1: "Way to go Captain!"

Soul Reaper #2: "Woooohoooo! Goooo Lieutenant Vegeta!"

Soul Reaper #3 & 4: "Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go-!"

All of Squad 10 was gathered around the training grounds as well as some from other squads. What Gin found even more shocking was that Captain Kurotsuchi was standing there with Nemu. This was the only time Vegeta let the Captain of Squad 12 gather data on him outside of battles. Kurotsuchi wasn't the only other captain or lieutenant there. Captain's Unohana, Ukitake, Kyoraku, Soifon and Kuchiki were around with their lieutenants as well. Lieutenants Iba, Hisagi and Kira were there as well. Whatever was going on, it was attracting a large crowd. As Gin sneaked through the crowd, he caught a glimpse of Vegeta running passed. Finally, he made it to the course and there he saw a sight to behold. Standing in the middle of the field was Toushiro with a wooden sword in his hand. He was twirling and spinning it around him while he moved around as if he was purposely doing it to entertain the crowd. Right in front of him was Vegeta and he was jumping and trotting around the boy in a playful manner. Just then, the saiyan snatched the wooden sword out of the child prodigy's hands and trotted around playfully with the sword clenched in his teeth while Toushiro tried to snatch it back. After a minute of trying to get the sword back, the young captain was finally able to grab the wooden sword but the stubborn prince wouldn't let go. Soon a tug-o-war began with the young captain against the saiyan prince who outweighed him by 164 pounds. It was obvious to everyone who had the advantage.

Toushiro: "I'm not letting go!"

Vegeta: "You'd better not if you don't want to get hurt!"

Soon after saying that, Vegeta started to raise his head up. Soon he was getting on his two legs as he easily lifted the boy off of the ground. At his full height, Vegeta had completely lifted the kid off of his feet with nothing but a wooden sword in his mouth. But what happened next wasn't expected by the two. The sword snapped in Vegeta's mouth and Toushiro hit the ground hard.

Toushiro: "OUCH!"

The crowd gasped while the saiyan spat out pieces of wood, not wanting a splinter. After he spat out the last bit, Vegeta returned to all fours and leaned towards the boy. Toushiro groaned in discomfort as he had landed on his tailbone. Gin Ichimaru, who was afraid of Vegeta for what he saw of him at the war, was in total amazement by what the saiyan did next. Vegeta walked behind Toushiro and gently nuzzled the back of the boy's neck. The young captain giggled as strands of Vegeta's thick black hair tickled his ear.

Kurotsuchi: "Talk about sappy."

At that very remark, Vegeta threw one of the pieces of the broken wood sword right at Kurotsuchi. The piece hit the captain dead center of his forehead and knocked him down. The crowd just laughed as the saiyan prince roared at Kurotsuchi. Of all the Soul Reapers, the second lieutenant of Squad 10 was the only one with enough guts to do something like that to a Captain. Of course there was also the fact that Vegeta was aloud to get away with it. Only Toushiro and Head Captain Yamamoto were the ones who could give Vegeta an order and not get any lip back. Once he knew that Toushiro wasn't in any real pain or injured, Vegeta's paw like hand scratched the dirt eagerly. It was a sign to the boy that he knew well. Toushiro got up and climbed on Vegeta's back. This was nothing new. The saiyan prince was very much used to the child prodigy riding on his back. As Toushiro settled on his back, Vegeta found Gin standing off to the side.

Vegeta: "About time Gin!"

At the very mention of Gin's name, nearly the whole crowd went silent and all eyes stared at him. Gin smiled and laughed nervously as he hurried over to Vegeta. It was situations like this where Gin actually WANTED to have the saiyan prince close to him. As the ex-captain ran over to him, Vegeta glanced off to the sidelines.

Vegeta: *Perfect.*

Yamamoto was standing off to the side, unnoticed by the crowd.

Gin: "You wanted to see me, sir?"

Vegeta: "Stop calling me 'sir', 'Vegeta' is fine!"

Gin: "Yes s-"

Vegeta growled.

Gin: "Yes, Vegeta. What did you want to see me for? I thought Squad 10 was off today."

Vegeta: "I think I may know why you haven't made much progress and that is because you're very much afraid of me. You've only seen me during battle."

Gin opened up his eyelids to reveal his eyes in surprise.

Vegeta: "My god those eyes are freaky... ... Well, I thought that today I would show you the other side of me... The real me."

Right on cue, Toushiro moved up further on his lieutenant's back close to his shoulders.

Gin: "And... How were you going to do that?"

Vegeta grinned evilly.

Vegeta: "Get on."

Gin: "Excuse me?"

Vegeta: "Get. On."

Gin: "W-What?"

Vegeta: "Oh for gods sake, Toushiro help him."

Toushiro wiggled his finger at Gin telling him to come here. Although confused, Gin did just that.

Toushiro: "Sit!"

The boy pointed to the small space behind him on the saiyan's back. After getting a glare from Vegeta again, Gin climbed on his back. Vegeta didn't have a problem with Gin on his back as he had had Ichigo ride on him a few times before with Toushiro. He even had Goku once along time ago and he was twice the weight of Gin.

Vegeta: "Yamamoto... Care to join us?"

At that very moment, everyone but Toushiro of course noticed the Head Captain. All eyes fell on the Head Captain and once again, everyone fell silent.

Yamamoto: "It doesn't look like there's enough room."

Vegeta: "You could always fly next to me."

The whole crowd seemed surprised to see their Head Captain smiling.

Shunsui: "Well... Looks like old man Yamamoto's enjoying himself."

Ukitake: "Indeed he is. I can't remember the last time I saw him this happy."

Yamamoto: "Yes I could, couldn't I."

Vegeta: "Actually it would be better if you didn't fly right next to me but maybe a little bit behind me."

Yamamoto calmly walked up next to Vegeta. Toushiro only looked up at him while Gin somewhat coward behind the young captain.

Vegeta: "Ok, ready?"

Toushiro gripped some of the hair at the back of Vegeta's neck as usual and tightened his legs around the saiyan's body. Old man Yamamoto stood ready for Vegeta to get going. He had a pretty good idea at what he was going to do.

Toushiro: "You might want to hold on, Gin."

Gin barely had time to grab hold of Toushiro before the saiyan prince reared up and then bolted into a run. Yamamoto was surprised at the sudden burst of speed from Vegeta and had to hustle to keep up. To everyones wonder, the saiyan prince ran nearly the whole distance of the training field before jumping into the air at the very end and taking flight. This was the first time everyone outside of the Captain and Lieutenant rank to see the saiyan take flight. Some were not even aware that he could fly! Higher and higher they climbed into the heavens! Soon they were out of sight of the crowd. Upon looking back, Vegeta was actually somewhat amazed that Yamamoto was keeping up. Then he saw Gin who was holding onto Toushiro pretty tightly.

Toushiro: "Gin... Let go you're... Hurting me!"

Gin opened his eyes and saw that he was holding on pretty tight, so he loosened his grip. Soon they flew over Sokyoku Hill. Old man Yamamoto decided to hang back a little as Vegeta headed for the tall towers next to the hill. The saiyan weaved through the towers gracefully and with ease. As Vegeta flew passed the towers and headed for a river in the Rukon District, Yamamoto hung back as he watched Squad 10's second lieutenant fly with a sense of freedom. A freedom that could be felt all around and for the first time, the Head Captain could see why his youngest captain was so fascinated with him. The old man could also see what Vegeta's plan was to make Gin no longer afraid of him.

Yamamoto: "Now I see your plan, Vegeta."

As Vegeta flew closer to the river, Toushiro noticed Gin still had his face buried in his back.

Toushiro: "Gin! Come on look up! Vegeta won't let anything bad happen to us!"

Gin: "Are you sure?"

Toushiro: "I'm still around, right?"

Gin slowly began to lift his head up out of Toushiro's back. When he looked down he saw their reflection in the sparkling water slowly getting closer and closer. Looking at Vegeta's reflection, Gin saw the saiyan was smiling. Now Vegeta was only a few feet above the surface of the water. He reached down with his right hand and let the back of it slide over the water. As he watched, Gin felt a strange energy flowing around them.

Toushiro: "If you're wondering what that feeling is, it's Vegeta's power!"

Gin: "But!... Why?"

Toushiro: "Because he loves flying or running wild and free! He loves being as wild and reckless as thunder over the land and having the wind sweep over him! Ain't that right Vegeta?"

Vegeta looked back at them and grinned before he let out a small roar. Seeing how relaxed the saiyan was, Gin started to relax as well. Toushiro then leaned over and extended his right arm all the way out, allowing his fingers to gently skim across the water. A sudden feeling came over Gin and he slowly began to let go of Toushiro's sides and then spreading them out in the air. He bathed in that feeling as a smile crossed his lips, but not his characteristic smile. A smile that only comes from one feeling happy and safe. Toushiro shouted with a cheer and Vegeta followed him with a roar, Gin saw the true Vegeta at long last. As the sun began to hit the noon day mark, the saiyan prince carefully turned around and started to head back. For Gin, it was an experience he would never forget and for the first time since the war was over... He felt safe.


	4. Chapter 4

Resident Evil events here. Zabar is my own character. He looks nearly identical to Albert Wesker except for him being a bit bigger and stronger.

* * *

><p>A New Threat<p>

It has been two weeks since Gin's flight on Vegeta and it was obvious that the saiyan's plan had worked. Gin was more willing to obey the second lieutenant now and was even beginning to talk to him more. The proof was in Vegeta's reports to Yamamoto, stating that the ex-captain was indeed slowly improving. Even Squad 5's new captain was seeing some small changes.

Val: "When I first heard you say that YOU wanted to decide Gin's fate I thought you had finally taken one too many hits to the head... But now I see that you maybe right, although I'm still unsure... But you still do take too many hits to your head."

Vegeta: "Yes I do and I'm looking at the person who gives me those many hits."

Val: "Don't make me hurt you."

Life in the Soul Society seemed to be going smoothly. However... Very soon that all changed. Three days later, a meeting was called for by Yamamoto asking for all captains and lieutenants to come. The atmosphere was tense all around. Everyone knew why they were there.

Yamamoto: "Thank you all for coming. As you know, in the last two nights someone or something has been attacking the Gatekeepers of the Seireitei and trying to get in but failed. So far we have no leads as to who or what is doing this. That is why I'm appointing Squad 10's second lieutenant in charge of the investigation."

Vegeta: "Yes sir."

Yamamoto: "Once you find something, be sure to notify the rest of us. That is all."

The meeting ended just like that. While walking back to the office, Vegeta was thinking hard about what was going on. Lately, a mysterious figure has been appearing at each of the four gates into the Seireitei at night. When one of the Gatekeepers would try to confront it, they were quickly attacked and badly injured. But somehow the Gatekeeper of the West Gate, Jidanbo Ikkanzaka, managed to fend off the intruder without much injury. After Vegeta was given a full pardon by Yamamoto back when he first arrived to the Soul Society, Jidanbo was one of the first people Toushiro took him to meet. The young captain and the Gatekeeper were old friends so the saiyan prince knew just who to go to first. After he got Gin, Vegeta went to the West Gate. Once there, Vegeta jumped up to the roof of the nearest building in order to talk to the giant.

Vegeta: "Yo Jidanbo!"

Jidanbo: "Oh Vegeta! I didn't see you there!"

Vegeta: "You never do! That's why I'm on the roof!"

At that moment, Jidanbo saw Gin.

Jidanbo: "I-Is that..."

Vegeta: "He's with me, Jidanbo. I want to ask you something."

Jidanbo: "Sure what is it?"

Vegeta: "I want you to tell me anything about that mysterious figure that attacked you the other night. You're the only one of the four Gatekeepers that didn't get seriously hurt and I've been put in charge of this investigation. Is there anything that you can tell me?"

Jidanbo: "Well it looked to be a man. He was wearing a black leather jacket and black leather clothes under it."

Vegeta: "Anything more descriptive?"

Jidanbo: "Uh... Oh yeah! His hair was blonde and smoothed back. He also wore sunglasses."

Vegeta: "... ... Sunglasses?"

Gin: "Did he say anything?"

Jidanbo: "Actually... He did say something and... It was a message for you, Vegeta."

Vegeta: "What?"

Jidanbo: "He said 'It's time we settled things once and for all, Vegeta. I know you and Goku will come looking for me, so I'll tell you where to look. Look for me in Africa. I'm looking forward to our little reunion.' When he said it I felt a chill go down my back."

Gin: "Someone you know Vegeta?"

Vegeta: "I've got a lot of enemies, Gin and so does Kakarot."

Jidanbo: "Oh and uh, he... Left this for you."

Jidanbo gave something to Vegeta. The saiyan prince looked at it. As he did, his eyes grew wide with anger. It was an old police badge that said 'S.T.A.R.S' on it. Gin and Jidanbo backed off when they heard the saiyan prince snarl.

Vegeta: "Zabar..."

Later that day, another meeting was called and this time Goku was summoned. He was that last one to arrive and he noticed a very agitated Vegeta the second he walked in.

Goku: "Huh, Vegeta... What's wrong?"

But there was no response from the saiyan prince. Goku looked around and saw everyone was a little tense.

Goku: "What's.. Wrong with you guys?"

Byakuya: "Lately, a mysterious figure has been appearing at each of the four gates into the Seireitei at night. The Gatekeeper in charge of each gate were badly injured when they tries to confront it."

Soifon: "Lieutenant Vegeta talked to the only Gatekeeper that wasn't badly hurt and has acquired much information... But he refuses to tell us!"

Vegeta: "... That's because this isn't your problem, it's mine and Kakarot's."

Goku: "Yours and mine?"

Instead of explaining, Vegeta just tossed the badge to Goku. Like Vegeta, Goku's eyes grew wide with anger and fear.

Vegeta: "He's back."

Toushiro: "Who's back?"

Vegeta: "... Zabar."

Val: "Zabar! It can't be! I thought you and Goku killed him a long time ago!"

Vegeta: "So did I but he's back and looking to settle things with me and Kakarot."

Komamura: "Would you mind explaining to us who is Zabar?"

Goku: "It's better if I started at the beginning... A few years ago, way before Toushiro met Vegeta, our wives Chi-Chi and Bulma were forcing Vegeta and I to get jobs like normal humans. So we decided to join a police force so that we would have a job and still protect the innocent. We didn't just become police officers, we became members of the S.T.A.R.S. force in Raccoon City. S.T.A.R.S. stands for Special Tactics and Rescue Service. It was the pride and joy of the Raccoon City Police Department, the best of the best. There were two groups, Bravo team and Alpha team. Vegeta was in Alpha and I was in Bravo. Albert Wesker was our captain back then but a guy named Zabar was our second-in-command, someone Wesker brought in personally. One day, Bravo team was sent out to investigate a number of grisly murders that had taken place on the outskirts of town. Victims were attacked in their homes by a group of assailants with evidence of cannibalism. It was supposed to be a simple investigation mission. But everything changed when our helicopter crashed. Soon after, we were attacked by monsters and fled to a mansion."

Vegeta: "It was at that time that Alpha team was dispatched to find Bravo team. I, along with Wesker, Zabar and the remaining members soon found their helicopter but we were attacked as well. We fled to the same mansion that Bravo team was in."

Goku: "By then it was too late for many of my team. Only I and one other survived the nightmares that inhabited that place. Vegeta was the one who found me and very soon we all started to find away out of that nightmare. The mansion belonged to a corporation called Umbrella. They ran nearly everything in Raccoon City. As we searched the mansion we discovered what was going on and that Wesker was a secret member of Umbrella. Umbrella was experimenting with a biological weapon called the 't-virus'. The t-virus re-animated dead cells in a living thing and mutated them. The monsters that occupied the mansion were created from the virus, most being the scientists. Whatever the virus infects, it'll eventually kill and bring back to life as zombies. Thus, the start of a specific event."

Ukitake: "The Raccoon City Incident!"

Vegeta: "Yes. Eventually, all but one Alpha team member escaped with Kakarot and his other teammate. But Wesker was attacked and supposedly killed by his 'Tyrant' creature. However, we discovered that he was still alive."

Goku: "After that, Vegeta and I along with a number of others somehow affected by the Raccoon City incident, have been working to stop the breakouts around the world. We learned that Wesker was born with the Progenitor virus which is the base of the t-virus and many others. Because of this, Wesker had abnormal strength and speed as well as intellect. He also wore sunglasses to cover his red cat-like eyes that glow before he attacks. For years the remaining S.T.A.R.S. members were trying to stop him and the terrorists that were using Umbrella's projects. One day we got word from Leon S. Kennedy, a survivor of Raccoon City and is now a secret agent for the U.S. government who I met through Vegeta, that two of our old S.T.A.R.S. members, Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine, had found where the president of the Umbrella Corporation was. His name was Ozwell E. Spencer. So Vegeta and I went with Chris and Jill only to find Wesker there and that he had just killed Spencer. The four of us engaged in a fight with him where we soon discovered that we were no match for him. But then, Vegeta managed to push Wesker out a window and they both fell into the raging ocean waters below. Vegeta survived, but there was no sign of Wesker so we thought that he was dead. That was 6 years ago. After fighting him for so long, we welcomed the though that he was gone."

Vegeta: "But Wesker had survived and went to Africa where Chris Redfield and his new partner Sheva Alomar finally killed him for good. Only after Wesker's death did we discover that Zabar was his partner and had picked up where Wesker left off. It seems he wants to settle things with us once and for all."

Goku: "It sounds more like he wants to settle things with you, Vegeta. After all, you are the one who he really didn't get along with in the beginning."

Vegeta: "This is true."

Yamamoto: "If what you say is true, then the entire Soul Society is in real danger."

Kyoraku: "Figures something like this would happen a few weeks after a war."

Byakuya: "You said that terrorists were using Umbrella's projects. If this Zabar is back, then wouldn't the terrorists be able to get ahold of new bio weapons?"

Val: "That does bring up a good point. Every time Wesker showed his face, multiple viral breakouts would occur soon after and Zabar will do the same. Many innocent lives will be in danger."

Vegeta: "Or are already. We don't know how long he's been back!"

Ukitake: "Do these virus' have cures?"

Goku: "The ones that we know of do, yes. We've kept a very detailed record of everything. The virus', their cures, the monsters that they mutate, the symptoms, everything! Even the history of Umbrella, biographies of the scientists, of the victims and survivors! We've got it all and we continue to gather data because we've recently learned that some terrorists are starting to create their own bio weapons from the samples they get!"

Unohana: "Will the Soul Society be affected by these bio weapons?"

Vegeta: "We're not sure."

Goku: "A situation like that hasn't been presented to us yet! But considering that living beings like Val, Mika and Vegeta can live here, then it is indeed a very strong possibility!"

Yamamoto: "This is serious!"

Vegeta: "I agree which is why I want to head over to Africa right now to stop Zabar!"

Goku: "Same goes for me!"

Yamamoto: "Hold it! Goku, please give us all of the data you have regarding this situation!"

Kurotsuchi: "I'll get to work on making the anti-virus' as well as store a copy of everything you have into the library!"

Goku: "I just happen to have the disk with me. Vegeta asked me to bring it before I came here."

Kurotsuchi: "Is it the most recently updated one?"

Goku: "Yes. It's from yesterday."

Goku handed Kurotsuchi the disk and accompanied him to Squad 12's research center. Knowing what Kurotsuchi was like, Val went with them.

Yamamoto: "While Goku assists Kurotsuchi, I want all of the Squads to examine the Soul Society and any new souls arriving! This is a direct order!"

All Captains: "Yes sir!"

Vegeta: "What about me? I'm not going to stand by and wait while Zabar is out there!"

Yamamoto: "I understand your anger, Vegeta! But until we know what it is we are getting ourselves into, you must wait!"

Vegeta: "I already know what's going on! If we don't act now then it'll be too late to stop whatever Zabar's planing!"

Yamamoto: "If you do not stop acting up like this, then I'll have no choice then to have you put behind bars!"

Vegeta growled as he looked into the old mans eyes. When he saw that Yamamoto was serious, he calmed down. But the saiyan prince was still noticeably agitated. Nearly a hour and a half later, Goku and Val emerged from Squad 12's section and went to Squad 10. There they found Vegeta pacing back and forth in front of the office with Gin siting close by. Toushiro was held back by Yamamoto for some reason.

Vegeta: "Damn that Zabar! How did he know I was here?"

Val: "I'd like to know that myself!"

Goku: "I wish we could go after Zabar right now but Yamamoto won't let Vegeta go and I can't face Zabar alone!"

Gin: "But there is another way."

Vegeta: "And what would that be Gin?"

Gin: "If a captain were to give their lieutenant an order to go to the world of the living along with another captain's acknowledgement of that order, then the lieutenant can go wherever they please without the Head-Captain's permission. I know this for a fact since I've done it a few times myself... And since Val here is a captain..."

Vegeta: "I just need Toushiro to give me the order!"

Goku: "While you talk to Toushiro about that, I'll head back and let everyone know what's going on! I'll come back later tonight."


	5. Chapter 5

"Unafikiri" is the actual Swahili translation for "What do you think?". I used a number of translators to make sure.

* * *

><p>Ambushed<p>

When Toushiro came back, he was immediately confronted by Vegeta.

Toushiro: "Is this about Zabar?"

Vegeta: "Yes. As you know Yamamoto won't let me go to face Zabar. But Gin told me that if a captain gave their lieutenant an order to go to the world of the living as long as a second captain knew about that order, then that lieutenant can go wherever they want without the Head-Captain's permission."

Toushiro: "And you really believe what Gin Ichimaru said is true?"

With all the commotion over Zabar, Vegeta had forgotten about why Gin was given a second chance. The saiyan prince groaned in realization of his own stupidity. He didn't seem to realize Toushiro was smiling.

Vegeta: "How could I be so stupid?"

Toushiro: "Vegeta... I order you to go and face Zabar."

The saiyan prince looked up in confusion.

Vegeta: "What?"

Toushiro: "What Gin said was true and I order you to go and fight Zabar!"

Vegeta: "Toushiro..."

Toushiro: "Under one condition."

Vegeta: "... Why am I not surprised?"

Toushiro: "That I come with you."

Vegeta couldn't believe what he just heard! Wasn't the child prodigy listening when Goku told all of the captains about Zabar?

Vegeta: "WHAT? Are you insane? I'm not letting you come with me! It's too dangerous!"

Toushiro: "The Head-Captain held me back after the meeting was over but you were still so angry you didn't notice. He figured you might do something like this so I'm under orders to keep an eye on you at all times and that's what I'm going to do... But... He never said that it had to be in the Soul Society."

Vegeta: "Smart..."

Just then, Toushiro reaches into his kimono and pulls out a sheathed sword. But it wasn't just any sword. It was Gin's Zanpakuto, Shinso.

Toushiro: "I also know that you'll be bringing Gin along as well. So before I came back here, I managed to sneak in and get Gin's Zanpakuto."

Vegeta: "... ... You sneaky little monster!"

Toushiro: "I just know you too well, Vegeta!"

Vegeta just smiled and shook his head.

Vegeta: "Well... Ok. But this isn't your fight and Zabar is too strong for you so let me and Kakarot handle him."

Toushiro: "Ok."

Vegeta: "And you must do what Kakarot or I say. You may have been told about the things involving Zabar but they are much worse in person. Not to mention we think he's creating a new bio weapon."

Toushiro: "I know. In the Soul Society, I give you the orders but in the living world, you give me the orders."

Vegeta: "Alright. Kakarot is coming back tonight and that's when we'll leave. Grab a gigai and prepare yourself for some extreme weather. Africa is well known for its extreme hot days and extreme cold nights."

Toushiro: "I can handle the nights, but the days... And why do I need a gigai?"

Vegeta: "Because Africa's culture is very superstitious. If anyone sees, feels or thinks that a spirit is around, then they'll assume that it came with Kakarot and I."

Toushiro: "I see. In that case I'll ask Kisuke Urahara to have a gigai ready for Gin and I."

The saiyan prince nodded with a smile. That night, Goku came back and found Vegeta, Toushiro and Gin all waiting.

Goku: "What are they doing here, Vegeta?"

Vegeta: "Toushiro and Gin are coming. I'm not leaving Gin here alone and Yamamoto has ordered Toushiro to keep an eye on me."

Toushiro: "But I found a loophole."

At that moment, Val arrived with Komamura.

Val: "Sorry but I had to ask if what Gin said earlier was true or not. I'm still new to this whole captain thing."

Komamura: "Although it's disobeying an order from the Head-Captain, Val made me an offer I couldn't refuse."

Goku: "And what was that?"

Val: "Some of my flea repellent."

Toushiro: "... ... Flea..."

Gin: "Repellent?"

Vegeta: "You two wouldn't know what it's like to have fleas. I've gotten them a few times while in my animal forms. The tails, manes and fur I can live with, but the fleas... They're murder."

Goku: "Ok but why are you here, Komamura?"

Komamura: "I'll open the Senkaimon for you. Good luck... It sounds like you may need it."

Vegeta: "We will, thank you."

Komamura opened the Senkaimon gate for the four of them leading to Urahara's Shop. Knowing that the opened Senkaimon would soon draw attention, they quickly hurried through. It didn't take them long to reach the other side.

Urahara: "Ah welcome! You're just in time! I have your gigai's ready!"

Toushiro: "Thanks."

Gin: "Thank you."

Urahara: "These gigai's are special as they will allow you, Captain, to use your Zanpakuto without having to leave it!"

Toushiro: "I've never heard of a gigai that can do that?"

Urahara: "It's a new invention of mine!"

Vegeta: "How new?"

Tessai: "Are you assuming that the boss' invention won't work?"

Vegeta: "I'm asking because the last thing we need is for Toushiro to be under the impression that he can fight in that gigai only to discover later on that he can't."

Urahara: "It's ok, Tessai! I understand why he's asking! I assure you that all the bugs are worked out of it but just to be safe, I packed a Soul Candy just in case!"

Toushiro: "Good, now we should get moving."

Goku: "Yeah. The more time we waste the harder of a fight we'll have!"

Vegeta: "Next stop... Africa."

And so their mission began. All night they traveled and by early in the morning, they arrived in Africa. The sun still wasn't up but the airport they were in was busy. If there was any place where they could find information it was here. But Toushiro and Gin realized a problem as the four of them walked around. Everyone here spoke in a language called Swahili and neither of them knew how to speak in the language. Finding a translator would be hard. But Goku seemed to know what was on their minds.

Goku: "Hey Vegeta. How's your swahili?"

Vegeta: "Unafikiri?"

Goku: "Translation."

Vegeta: "What do you think?"

Goku: "I don't know how to speak swahili, Vegeta!"

Vegeta: "No Kakarot I said 'what do you think?' in swahili!"

Goku: "Oh..."

Vegeta: "Hahaha! I always get you that way!"

While Goku tried to ignore Vegeta, Toushiro was a little surprised... And Vegeta could see that.

Toushiro: "I didn't know you could speak swahili, Vegeta!"

Vegeta: "Oh sure! In fact I can speak just about every language on earth and then some!"

Goku: "Comes in handy."

After a while of speaking to multiple people, Vegeta finally found a lead. In order to save their energy, and because the place was deep in the heart of Africa, they got a vehicle to drive. While Gin sat in front with Goku, Vegeta sat in the back with Toushiro. The drive seemed endless. By noon, they were no more then halfway to their destination. This was Toushiro's first time in a place other then the Soul Society, Karakura Town, West City and Papaya Island. Needless to say, he was enjoying the drive. The boy sat there watching the scenery through the open window. He just couldn't escape the feeling of how rich in wonder and beauty the living world had. As they got closer, Goku began to think about something he had heard back at the airport while Vegeta was talking to the guy who gave them this lead.

Goku: "Hey Vegeta. What exactly did that guy say back there?"

Vegeta: "He said that some people in his village had been disappearing and those that do show up again, come back changed."

Goku: "Changed how?"

Vegeta: "Like people who used to talk endlessly suddenly barely said a word at all, that they seem to be under some kind of control."

Goku: "Somehow that seems familiar."

Vegeta: "It should. It sounds just like the Las Plagas that Leon encountered. By the way, Kakarot. What do you know about Uroboros?"

Vegeta watched the rear-view mirror. He saw Goku's expression turn into one of horror and concern.

Goku: "... ... Mostly just rumors, something about a doomsday project."

Vegeta: "Doomsday is a polite term for it and it is no rumor."

Goku: "Are you serious?"

Vegeta: "All the more reason why we need to end this now."

Vegeta fell silent for a long while. Toushiro looked over at his saiyan friend and saw a look of anger, worry, and exhaustion all on his face.

Toushiro: "What's wrong Vegeta?"

Vegeta: "Nothing... ... It's just... More and more I find myself wondering if it's all worth fighting for."

Gin: "Is it?"

Vegeta: "Perhaps one day I'll find out."

All too soon they arrived at the village. But it was nothing like they expected. The village was empty. Not a soul was in sight. Vegeta sniffed the air. The air was thick with the scent of death and chaos not the usual scent of the jungle and marsh the village was located in. In the distance, thick dark smoke bellowed out into the air. Something had defiantly happened here not long ago. Gin and Toushiro didn't seem aware of the situation but the two saiyans were on edge and tense.

Goku: "I don't like this."

Vegeta: "Me neither... ... Toushiro, Gin... Stay close."

Goku: "And if you see or hear anything strange, let us know right away."

Gin: "Yeah sure."

Toushiro: "Ok."

Gin stayed close to Goku while Toushiro stayed next to Vegeta. Although there weren't any people in sight, they had to be here somewhere. Fire was still burning on their polls and in this marshland, they would go out easily if not tended to regularly. As the small group neared the center of the village, a whooping sound rang out. Seconds later, a horde of villagers came rushing out at them!

Goku: "Here they come!"

Vegeta: "Get ready for a fight!"

Toushiro: "What's wrong with them!"

There was something strangely wrong with these people. Their skins were grey and not the usual dark brown. Veins were visible and their eyes were yellow and staring with a bloody intent. What's more their flesh was torn and ripped apart in some areas.

Vegeta: "They're infected."

Goku: "Toushiro, Gin... Stay between Vegeta and me!"

Toushiro: "But I can help!"

Vegeta: "Gin, hold onto Toushiro for me! I don't want him to fight in this battle! Save your energy for Zabar, he's the real challenge!"

Without a second thought, Gin grabbed hold of Toushiro and held him back.

Toushiro: "Gin! Let go!"

Gin: "I'm afraid I can't do that, captain. Besides you heard Vegeta, save your strength."

As much as he hated to admit it, Toushiro knew that they were right. Reluctantly, he backed down and watched as Vegeta and Goku handled the fight. But a problem quickly arouse as they made their way to the center of the village. No matter how many the two saiyans defeated, more seemed to pour in. They were soon close to being overwhelmed.

Vegeta: "They just keep coming!"

Goku: "We need to escape and fast!"

Vegeta: "But where? We're surrounded!"

With their time running out, Gin and Toushiro quickly looked around for a way out. Just as the villagers had them all nearly surrounded, Gin spotted a door right under him.

Gin: "I found something! It might be our way out!"

Toushiro: "Are you nuts? We can't even see the bottom!"

Vegeta: "What would you rather do? Jump down that hole or stay here?"

Toushiro quickly scanned his surroundings and made up his mind very quickly.

Toushiro: "You first Gin!"

Considering the situation they were about to be in, Gin didn't argue one bit. He jumped down the hole first with Toushiro close behind. Now it was Vegeta and Goku's turn. To insure they had time to reach the door, Vegeta took a deep breath before unleashing a powerful roar that stunned the villagers temporarily. With the villagers stunned, Vegeta jumped into the hole but Goku didn't follow.

Vegeta: "What are you doing?"

Goku: "I'm going to stay and give you three time to get down there!"

Vegeta: "Like hell you are!"

In a flash, Vegeta sank his fingers into Goku's shoulders and pulled his friend down the hole with him. The second Goku was in, Vegeta closed the door behind them. The place was dark, none of them could see anything.

Goku: "Is everyone here?"

Toushiro: "Ow! Gin, that was my foot!"

Gin: "Sorry."

Vegeta: "That answer your question, Kakarot?"


	6. Chapter 6

Ancient Traps

Gin: "Where are we?"

Vegeta: "By the sounds of it, I'd say we are in some sort of cave or tunnel."

Goku: "God it stinks in here!"

Vegeta: "Did you have to point that out?"

Toushiro: "Hang on, I think I can fix our lack of light problem."

And then there was light. Toushiro had felt around and found a stick which he lit up with kido.

Gin: "Much better."

Toushiro held up the torch higher so that he could see the ceiling. The ceiling was just high enough for him to walk in easily as well as Vegeta so long as he walked on all fours. Goku and Gin however had to crouch down a little.

Toushiro: "It looks like a tunnel."

Goku: "But to where?"

That was when Vegeta noticed something in the young captain's hand which in all explained the horrid smell.

Vegeta: "Uhh... Captain..."

Toushiro: "Huh?"

Vegeta: "That stick you're holding..."

Toushiro: "Yeah... What about it?"

Vegeta: "It's not a stick."

Baffled, Toushiro took another look at the 'stick' he was holding. It wasn't a stick.

Toushiro: "Ah, what is that!"

The boy dropped the torch right away. It was actually a bone.

Goku: "Looks like a bone."

Just then, Gin looked down and noticed what it was they were sitting on.

Gin: "What the?"

Vegeta: "The floor... It's covered with bones!"

Goku: "Let's get the hell out of here!"

Vegeta: "Let's go!"

With that they followed the tunnel. Vegeta was in the lead, followed by Toushiro, then Gin, and Goku brought up the end. They held onto the person in front of them as Vegeta was the only one who could see in the dark. But they soon came to a sudden stop.

Goku: "Ow! Vegeta, what's going on why'd you stop?"

Vegeta: "I can't go any further! The tunnel ends here!"

Toushiro: "What?"

Gin: "Are you saying we're trapped down here?"

Vegeta: "That's exactly what I'm saying, Gin."

Goku: "We can't go back and leave this tunnel or we'll be ambushed again. But at the same time we can't stay here either. That would explain all of the skeletons back there."

Gin: "Yeah, a real death trap."

There was limited space and none of them could turn around without bumping into each other. But luck was on there side when Vegeta tried to turn around and accidentally pushed Toushiro into the wall.

Vegeta: "Sorry about that Toushiro. You ok?"

Toushiro: "Yeah I'm-"

Moisture... There was moisture on the wall!

Toushiro: "Wait... Water! There's water on these rocks!"

Hearing that made everyone excited and the saiyan prince rushed over to the wall.

Vegeta: "Water doesn't just seep into the ground in one spot like this, there has to be another source!"

Goku, who had grown up in the wild, knew that Vegeta was dead on! Holding out his hand he formed an energy ball that glowed brightly in the dark and held it up to the wall.

Goku: "There's evidence that someone has tried to dig here before. Probably one of these poor people that died here. Poor guys must have died from exhaustion trying to dig their way out."

Vegeta: "Well that won't be the case for us. Stand back!"

Toushiro wiggled his way out from in front of Vegeta before the saiyan prince began to dig with his bare hands.

Gin: "Can he really dig us out?"

Goku: "Trust me Gin, Vegeta can dig a small pond in one day if he had too."

Gin: "But... How?"

Goku: "Let me put it to you this way, Gin... There's a very good reason why he is sometimes called and definitely earned the title of 'Natures Living Spirit'."

With his claw like fingers, Vegeta tore away the earth in front of him. In a few seconds, he broke through.

Toushiro: "You're through, Vegeta!"

Goku: "Yes! Way to go, Vegeta!"

With one final swipe, the wall tumbled down and an opening was made. All four squinted their eyes as a bright light shined at them. Toushiro was the first to open his eyes again and what he saw was the strangest thing he'd ever seen.

Toushiro: "What is this?"

Soon the rest of them could see again and they all gazed out at the room as well. They seemed to be in some old ruins.

Gin: "Looks like some sort of mirror room."

Vegeta: "But why are these mirrors on pedestals?

Goku: "And what's with that strange beam of light?"

A crystal ball sat at the top of a pillar and shot a beam of light out of it. The beam was bouncing off of one of the mirrors and was being stopped by a pillar. As Vegeta studied the room, Goku walked over to what he thought was a door. The mighty saiyan then tried to lift it open, but he couldn't.

Goku: *groan*... *sigh* "It's no use, I can't get this open."

Then he noticed the object in the center of the wall. It looked the same as the mirrors.

Goku: "Wonder if this has something to do with the door opening?"

Then, Vegeta figured it out!

Vegeta: "I know what this is! It's a puzzle! The goal is to get the beam of light to point into that mirror on the door!"

Goku: "Say that again, Vegeta... I'm not following you."

Vegeta: "Oh for gods sake, Kakarot. Weren't you at any good with puzzles like this?"

Goku: "I'm not good with any kind of puzzle or riddle to be honest, Vegeta."

Vegeta: "Why am I not surprised... Stand back and let me show you. You and Gin as well, Toushiro. I've encountered these kind of puzzles before and on one occasion, one of Frieza's men had the misfortune of walking into the beam and got barbecued."

That was enough to make Toushiro and Gin stand well away from the mirrors and joined Goku next to the door. The three of them watched as Vegeta went to work by kicking the pillar blocking the beam away. The beam continued on it's path and stopped at a rotating mirror. Upon reaching the same mirror, the saiyan prince pulled it to the left and the mirror rotated. The beam shined into the glass and went to another mirror that was conveniently already in the right position. The beam bounced off of it and shined right at the door. The sound of a mechanism at work was heard and the door opened.

Vegeta: "Hurry! There's no telling how long it'll stay open!"

Realizing that their saiyan friend was very right, the three of them ran into the next room. The second they were through, Vegeta bolted for the door as well. Just as he did, it started to close. He had quite a bit of a run ahead of him, but it paid to be the fastest person in the world and Vegeta slid under the door just seconds before it closed.

Vegeta: "Phew!"

Goku: "Talk about cutting it close, huh Vegeta!"

Vegeta: "You can say that again."

Toushiro: "Uh, Vegeta... We've got a problem."

Vegeta sat up and looked across the room. It was the same thing as in the last one but only bigger... Much bigger.

Vegeta: "Oh you can't be serious!"

Gin: (Counting the mirrors) "I'm counting over 10 mirrors."

Toushiro: "And there's the light over there at the far left of the room and the door is, of course, on the very opposite side."

Vegeta: "Of course."

Goku: "You think you can do it again, Vegeta?"

Vegeta: "I've got a better idea."

Once he got to his feet, Vegeta told the others what to do. They were going to set the mirrors in place before knocking the pillar out of the way of the beam. With Goku, Toushiro and Gin working some of the mirrors, Vegeta walked the path that the beam would follow. If a mirror needed to be rotated, it was. After some careful adjusting, all of the mirrors were in their proper place. Now for the beam. Goku and the two Soul Reapers stood by the door while Vegeta went to knock the pillar away. With a good kick, the pillar came tumbling down! Without a second to miss, Vegeta made a dash for the door. His plan had worked and he reached the door before the beam did. When the door opened, the four of them just walked in. What they encountered in the next room was completely different. No puzzles, no villagers or anything. Just the remains of a temple and strange flowers, flowers that were unfamiliar to any of them.

Toushiro: "I've never seen flowers like these before."

Goku: "Don't touch those, Toushiro. We have no idea what they are."

Toushiro: "Oh yeah, right Goku."

Vegeta: "Am I imagining things or is that the Tricell logo on those tents?"

Gin: "Tricell?"

Goku: "Tricell is a company that was formed after Umbrella fell. They've been picking up where Umbrella left off."

Toushiro: "So it's safe to say that if Tricell is here then Zabar will be close by."

Vegeta: "You'd be right."

Gin: "There's a well lit path over there."

Gin pointed to a man-made tunnel that was next to the abandoned tents.

Goku: "That's been man-made."

Vegeta: "Then that's where we need to go."

Forgetting about the flowers, they headed towards the tunnel and what lied behind the door. Behind the door lied a lab full of cages and well protected rooms with some walls made of glass. Some of the cages held animals, some that had obviously been experimented on.

Gin: "Now that's a big rat."

Goku: "I've got a bad feeling about this place."

Vegeta: "Same here. It's quiet... Too quiet."

Toushiro walked by one of the glass walls and peered inside. The whole room was covered in blood and torn up body parts. The same thing with the other ones as well. In one, there was half of a soldier still on the floor.

Toushiro: "What happened here?"

Vegeta: "This is what the t-virus and its mutated brethren have done and why we've fought so hard up to this point."

Toushiro: "But why? Why is Zabar still doing this? Isn't his boss dead? What's his plan? What's his goal?"

Vegeta: "I don't know, Toushiro. What I do know is that he must be stopped if we are to ever win this war!"

A sudden sound and movement grabbed Goku and Vegeta's attention. Going to investigate, they caught a glimpse of something moving on the ceiling.


	7. Chapter 7

Truth of The Past

Goku: "Vegeta..."

Vegeta: "I know... Toushiro... You and Gin stay here. We'll call you when it's safe."

Toushiro: "Uh... Ok..."

Gin: "Sure..."

Toushiro and Gin stood back and waited while the two saiyans cautiously walked ahead. They knew better. Both Goku and Vegeta were tense and reacted to even the slightest sound. Whatever it was, it had to be something fierce if it put the two greatest warriors in history on edge. Before the two Soul Reapers eyes, they disappeared behind a corner. A second later, the sound of a heavy door being opened was heard and then... Silence. A long eerie silence surrounded Gin and Toushiro. But just then, the sound of shattering glass followed by a scream-like hiss echoed throughout the corridors! Before the Soul Reapers could react, they heard Goku and Vegeta shouting!

Vegeta: "We can't fight them here! There's not enough room!"

Goku: "Fall back, Vegeta! We must get into more open space!"

No sooner did the Soul Reapers hear that, they heard the unmistakable sounds of hard running! Time to see if Urahara's new gigais worked! Amazingly, Toushiro was able to get his Zanpakuto without any difficulty and stood ready for whatever was coming! Gin stood ready with a kido spell! Only seconds later, Goku came running back! But where was Vegeta? No sooner did Goku turn around with his back towards the Soul Reapers, Vegeta came into view... And he wasn't alone! The saiyan prince spun around a full 180 degrees and roared at a frightening creature behind him! It was nothing but muscle and veins with huge hands that it used for front feet. Those hands yielded enormously long claws! It had no eyes or a nose and its mouth had sharp teeth. But the one thing that made this disgusting creature identifiable was a long tongue that it would lash out at its victim with! Without warning, the terrifying monster hurled itself at Vegeta with its claws poised to tare into flesh!

Toushiro: "Vegeta!"

Toushiro thought for sure that he was about to watch his best friend get torn apart! But that didn't happen. What did happen was that the saiyan prince rolled onto his back just as the monster was right over him! Without missing a beat, Vegeta shoved his hands against the creatures chest and used his right foot to kick the monster passed him and into the broken bars of a cage, killing it instantly! A few moments of silence past before Goku started whooping with joy.

Goku: "Wahoo! Talk about a close call!"

Vegeta: "Who was it that had it thought!"

Toushiro: "What the hell was that thing!"

Gin: "Better question is, are there any more?"

Goku: "To answer your question, Toushiro... That thing is what we call Lickers because of those long tongues that they use to attack and drag their victims over to them to eat them alive! They love'm fresh!"

Toushiro: "Really? Really, Goku! Did you have to give me such a gross vivid image!"

Gin: "Yeah, seriously! I've seen and heard some nasty things before, but that just takes the cake!"

Suddenly, a whole horde of those creatures came around the corner!

Vegeta: "That answer your question, Gin!"

Gin: "Unfortunately!"

Goku: "Run! We won't last a second in an open space like this!"

And the four of them started to run in the opposite direction! Looking back, Toushiro saw at least 10 to 15 of those things chasing them. They were fast, the two saiyans and two Soul Reapers were barely staying ahead of the horde. When they turned a corner, they saw a steel door at the far end of a narrow corridor. They all ran to the door. When they got to it, it was firmly locked. Goku and Vegeta immediately began ramming the door.

Goku: "Ram it harder Vegeta!"

Vegeta: "What the hell do you think I'm doing!"

This door was seriously reinforced if the two strongest warriors on earth were having trouble getting it open. Toushiro and Gin could only watch as the two saiyans worked on the door. But they quickly turned around as the horde of monsters came around the corner and started running towards them! But just as they did, Goku kicked the door as hard as he could and it flew open! With the Licker horde only feet away, Toushiro did one of the bravest things the two saiyans had ever seen someone do against these creatures!

Gin: "Hitsugaya!"

Toushiro drew his sword and took aim at the horde!

Toushiro: "Reign over the frosted heavens, Hyorinmaru!"

The great ice/water dragon shot out of the young captain's blade and went directly towards the horde of monsters. It crashed into the floor and ice quickly covered the whole corridor, encasing the Licker horde in the process. Even if there were any surviving Lickers, they couldn't get through as the thick ice completely blocked the path. Needless to say, Goku was very impressed by this kids strength.

Goku: *Whistles* "Now that is scary."

Vegeta: "You know what's even scarier, Kakarot. I've yet to see him fight at full strength."

Goku: "Ewww... Pray it's not on you, Vegeta."

Toushiro re-sheathed his sword and looked at the 3 men.

Toushiro: "What?"

Vegeta: "Nothing. Nothing at all."

Goku: "Come on. Let's get out of here."

Goku was the first to walk through the door with Gin, Vegeta and Toushiro behind him. They were now at the shipping docks. A huge ship was siting just in front of them. It was enormous! It looked like it could hold a population of 3 entire cities the size of West City!

Gin: "Now that's a ship."

Toushiro: "Really."

Goku and Vegeta were looking at the ship when they saw something on board.

Vegeta: "There he is!"

Goku: "Hurry! Let's get on while we have the chance!"

The two saiyans hurried to find away on board the gigantic ship with Toushiro and Gin racing to keep up. Evidentially, they must have seen their target. They found a ladder that they could use to climb onto the ship's deck.

Goku: "You first, Vegeta. You're better at detecting ambushes then I am."

Vegeta: (Sarcastically) "How kind of you."

Vegeta started to climb the ladder. Toushiro tried to follow him but Goku held him back.

Goku: "Let Vegeta check to make sure it's safe first."

The young captain looked back at his saiyan friend as he reached the top. Vegeta scanned the whole area before climbing over the ladder and onto the deck. Down below, Goku and the two Soul Reapers waited for a signal to come up. A moment later, a huge infected man carrying a gatling gun was thrown over the side and into the dark sea. With such a heavy weapon on him, he had no chance of getting to the surface. Just after the water went quiet, Vegeta peered over the railing. It was the signal that Goku had been waiting for.

Goku: "Ok. All clear. You first, Toushiro. Gin, you're next."

Goku helped the young captain as he started to climb the ladder. When Toushiro was halfway up, Goku sent Gin up next. By the time Gin was halfway up, Vegeta was helping Toushiro climb over the railing. Toushiro only looked around at the ship's deck as the saiyan prince helped Gin over the side and then finally Goku. Right after Goku was on board, Vegeta warned him of the situation.

Vegeta: "Stay alert, Kakarot. The deck is just crawling with these things."

Goku: "We'll just have to move quietly and carefully then."

They began to stealthily make their way across the ship's deck. Goku was in the lead with Gin behind him. Vegeta took up the rear and he had an issue with Toushiro constantly trying to walk next to or behind the prince when the mighty saiyan wanted the boy to stay in front of him for safety reasons. He kept having to shove the child prodigy with his head. Finally, Toushiro got the message and stayed in front of his second lieutenant. Only minutes after they had boarded the ship, that it began to move. Now they were crossing the ocean to who knows where. Vegeta wasn't kidding when he said that the deck was crawling with the infected men. The four of them were literally hugging the crates and walls as much as they could, using the shadows to avoid being seen. Whenever they came up to a corner, Goku would stop them and slowly peer over the side. Almost 90 percent of the time, there would be an enemy or two standing there. Fortunately, they all would have their backs turned or were just looking off to the side. This presented an opening that the two saiyans took advantage of. Goku would have Vegeta come up next to him and they would quickly plot out an ambush. With complete silence, they both would begin to sneak up on their targets. Toushiro and Gin were told to stay put. The two saiyans didn't want either of them to get involved. If fact if they had had it their way, Goku and Vegeta would have come alone. Both Soul Reapers watched in amazement as these two seasoned warriors snuck up on their targets and silenced them permanently without making a sound. Toushiro was even more amazed at the fact that there were many times when each saiyan knew just what the other was going to do without giving a single word or signal. It was clear of how strong of a team these two made. An hour into their stealthy journey across the deck and they were just about to reach the center. The ship seemed endless. Toushiro was beginning to wonder if they would ever find Zabar. He always seemed to be one step ahead of them no matter what they did! It didn't help in the fact that neither Gin or himself had any clue as to what this Zabar guy looked like. For all they know, he could have seen him and not know it! But then again, they were with Goku and Vegeta and those two were very familiar with Zabar. And if Goku was aggressive about finding Zabar, then he was a guy that there would be no mistaking for someone else! Toushiro began to try and picture this guy in his head from the descriptions that he already knew. But that ended when they walked past the next corner that would have taken them to the ship's main deck, and Vegeta stopped cold in his tracks. The saiyan's halt was so sudden that Toushiro almost walked into him.

Toushiro: "Vegeta, what's wrong? Why'd you stop?"

But he didn't answer. Instead, he stood frozen in place while glaring at something with serious intensity, like a hunting dog pointing at it's master's target. Suddenly, Goku was doing the same thing. Both saiyans stood in place, their eyes locked onto something with a fiery gaze of hatred. Their whole bodies were tense, as if ready to unleash their full fury at any moment! Toushiro and Gin looked at one another and then stepped out to see what had the warriors attentions. What they saw was both terrifying and mysterious at the same time. A tall man with blond hair, wearing all black clothes and wore sunglasses. He stood before them strait and confident. But what was terrifying about him was that his face... Was emotionless. Then, with a cold tone to his voice, he spoke to them.

"Welcome, Goku... Vegeta. I see you've brought some new friends with you... Soul Reapers if I'm not mistaken."

That sent a shiver down Toushiro's spine. He knew what they were?

Goku: "What are you up to Zabar?"

Toushiro suddenly turned to Goku in shock! This was Zabar?

Zabar: "What makes you think I'm up to something? Maybe I just wanted to see my old comrades from S.T.A.R.S."

Vegeta: "Cut the bullshit, Zabar! We know that isn't true!"

Goku: "So what are you really up to, huh! It's over! Wesker is dead!"

Zabar: "And that is exactly why I am here. The great lord Albert Wesker may be gone, but I still live on! He entrusted me with his work and power, to make sure that his destiny of cleansing the world of the weak and inferior was fulfilled! With them gone, I will rise up to lead those worthy by his eyes with the name Albert Wesker worshiped as the god of gods!"

Toushiro: "What did he say?"

Goku: "You monster!"

Zabar: "The only problem was you two. Especially you, Vegeta. You were always sticking your nose where it didn't belong! My lord knew that it was only a matter of time before you stumbled onto his little secret. I offered to kill you myself but my lord said no, fearing that you, Goku, would suddenly become suspicious about Vegeta's death. But there was something else too... My lord was curious... He wanted to see what would result from the two of you."

Goku: "What do you mean?"

Zabar just smiled. That was how Vegeta put everything together.

Vegeta: "Now I get it... You sick, twisted bastard!"

Goku: "Vegeta, what is he saying?"

Vegeta: "Don't you get it, Kakarot?... They had the whole thing planed out! You weren't sent to investigate those murders... Bravo Team was sent as the first test subjects for Wesker's twisted experiments! Your crash was no accident either... It was to remove your only means of escape and to bait Alpha Team. S.T.A.R.S was the best of the best in special units... Perfect test subjects."

Goku looked at Vegeta in horror. Gin and Toushiro just gazed at the saiyan in terror. Suddenly, Zabar started clapping.

Zabar: (Clapping his hands) "Well done, Vegeta. (Ends clapping) I knew you would be the first to figure it out."

Vegeta: "But there is one thing I want to know... Was it the whole S.T.A.R.S team that you wanted to sacrifice? Or... Where they just unfortunate victims that played a part in baiting Kakarot and me?"

Zabar: "I think you know the answer to that, Vegeta."

Vegeta just growled even more. Goku realized what Vegeta had. It was them that they wanted, not the whole S.T.A.R.S team.

Vegeta: "How long have you known?"

Zabar: "Since the two of you became S.T.A.R.S members. My lord was curious to see what the virus' would do to alien DNA."

Toushiro: "What is he talking about, Vegeta?"

Goku: "What he's talking about, Toushiro, is that he and Wesker have known since the beginning that Vegeta and I weren't human!"

Zabar: "Exactly. What a shame my lord couldn't witness your demise."

Goku: "What do you mean!"

Zabar: "You four will be the first to bare witness to the awesome power of the Uroboros."

Off to Zabar's right, a man was staggering around of the main deck. The man then fell to the floor and started coughing. Zabar suddenly started to retreat.

Zabar: "Oh, and thank you for bringing those two Soul Reapers with you. They will be perfect test subjects as well."

The four of them turned their attention back to the man. He suddenly screamed and a mass of black, leech/worm like things shot out of his mouth! In a matter of seconds, the mass had devoured the person and was now moving as a single entity.

Vegeta: "What the hell!"

Zabar: "Farewell, old friends!"

Zabar disappeared, leaving Goku, Vegeta, Toushiro and Gin to face this new monster alone. The leech/worm like things crawled all over as they took the shape of a person and started walking towards them. The four of them began backing up. There was no mistaking it. This was Uroboros.


	8. Chapter 8

_'Anon'_ means soon or shortly. Just so you don't have to look it up. I know it's been awhile since I updated this but this chapter and the next two are the ones I've really been working on for awhile. They are, after all, the big fight scenes. Thank you for the patience and the reviews.

* * *

><p>Uroboros<p>

Uroboros. The last thing Albert Wesker created. It was a mass of undifferentiated tentacles which absorbs the body of the host and any other organic matter it could reach. These tentacles are held together by yellow pustule-like organs, which are its only true weak-point. It was a deadly creature, one that Goku and Vegeta knew nothing about. Especially on how to fight it. What made things worse, they had Toushiro and Gin in tow as well. They were in a bad situation.

Vegeta: "So what's the plan, Kakarot?"

Goku: "I don't know!"

The Uroboros suddenly aimed it's left arm out and some tentacles shot out towards them! Some grabbed Goku while others grabbed Vegeta! The two saiyans struggled as they began to get pulled in! Goku tried to break free but the tentacle was too slick to get a decent hold of. Vegeta was in a more dire situation. One of the tentacles was pulling him by his neck! The saiyan prince was slowly choking! Just when Vegeta was about to black out, Toushiro came in and cut the tentacles off of his second lieutenant! The second he was free Vegeta began coughing and sucking down air as much as he could while pulling the tentacles off of him. Toushiro then swung his blade again and freed Goku who also pulled the tentacles off as fast as he could. The Uroboros flailed its tentacles wildly with a chilling shriek.

Goku: "Thanks Toushiro."

Toushiro: "No problem."

Gin: "Here it comes again!"

Gin's warning came just in time. The Uroboros struck out at them again but the four of them dodged it, scattering in different directions. But in doing so they had also separated themselves from each other. Each one stood alone at the four corners of the monster. However, sheer luck just happened upon them at that moment. While dodging, Vegeta ran into a wooden crate and broke it open. Inside were a number of scuba tank like silver/white cylinders with nozzles at the top. One tank fell to the floor with a clunk and rolled over to Vegeta's feet. Seeing the open crate and the tank fall to the floor set Goku off.

Goku: "Watch it, Vegeta! Those tanks are full of propane! That stuff is dangerous, one wrong energy blast or a good drop and you'll be barbecued ten times over!"

Naturally, Vegeta jumped clear of the new danger. The Uroboros started to go after Gin and Toushiro who were both doing everything they could just to stay one step ahead of the monsters attacks. Both were just barely accomplishing this.

Gin: "HITSUGAYA!"

The monster's attack came within inches of hitting Toushiro's back. The young captain ran to a set of pipes only to discover that he was trapped. The monster drew closer and Toushiro backed up into the pipes. But he yelped the moment bare skin touched the pipes. They were blistering hot! The pipes were actually sending heat throughout the ship. The creature smashed a tank that contained another kind of flammable fuel, a liquid kind that now covered one whole tentacle and small patches all over the creature's body. That very same tentacle suddenly lashed out at Toushiro! The young captain ducked just in the nick of time! The monster's attack smashed into the heating pipes and its whole arm caught fire! It flailed wildly, meaning only one thing...

Vegeta: "It's weak against fire..."

Vegeta looked down at the tank close to him and grabbed it. He then looked inside the crate the tank had come from and he found an attachable and detachable hose with igniter to make a quick flamethrower. He peered inside again and saw that there was at least one more of these. As Vegeta raced to attach the igniter onto the tank, he hurried over to the side of it. He got it in working order just as he got next to the terrifying creature.

Goku: "Vegeta, what are you doing?"

Vegeta: "Just watch!"

The creature stopped its attacks on Toushiro and seemed to look at Vegeta. When it did, Vegeta opened fire with the makeshift flamethrower and a massive blast of flames poured out of the igniter! The monster once again flailed wildly and began retreating away from the flames. Goku saw how it disliked fire and got the same idea Vegeta did.

Vegeta: "There's another hose and igniter in the crate, Kakarot! Help me!"

Goku: "Way to think on your feet, Vegeta! I'll be right there!"

Goku ran over and pulled out another tank and the extra igniter. Gin was kneeled down next to the crate.

Goku: "Gin, listen to me! When Vegeta or I say so, bring us another one of these tanks!"

Gin: "Uh, ok!"

Goku hurried over to join Vegeta. Although they had special abilities, if the opportunity to use something else and save their energy came up, they'd gladly take it! Goku came up next to Vegeta who was wisely using short blasts to save fuel, letting the flames on the monster do their damage. Only when the flames got low did the saiyan prince unleash another wave of flames on it. Goku joined Vegeta's side and they both opened fire on the Uroboros! Now that Goku had joined in, Toushiro took the chance to escape and rejoin Gin. With Toushiro safe, the two saiyans started to work the creature into a corner. They both stopped to see what kind of damage was being done and that's when they saw it. A yellow pustule-like pod emerged on its torso.

Goku: "What the hell is that?"

The Uroboros grew more enraged when the saiyans saw the pod, as if it was reacting to them discovering something it didn't want them to know about. Seeing the monster panic meant that the pod was important to it. That triggered the saiyans into action. They aimed their igniters at the pod and... Nothing.

Goku and Vegeta: "Uh-oh!"

They were out of fuel. The Uroboros seemed to sense this.

Goku: "Gin!"

Gin: "Right!"

Gin hurried to bring the two saiyans two more tanks. But the Uroboros cut him off when it slammed one of its tentacles into the deck! The Uroboros was going after Gin when Toushiro's voice rang out.

Toushiro: "Byakurai!"

A concentrated lightning bolt was fired from the young captain's index finger and at the creature. He had aimed for its head but he missed! However, that miss was a blessing in disguise. The bolt missed the head but hit the pod! The moment it hit the pod, the Uroboros withered in pain. It seemed to stun the monster. While it was stunned, Gin gave the two saiyans new tanks and went to fetch a new pair.

Goku: "Aim for that pod, Vegeta!"

Both Goku and Vegeta continued their unmerciful fiery onslaught at the Uroboros. Aiming at the pod dealt the most damage. It was truly the monsters weak point. But then the pod disappeared within the tentacles and it flung one of its limbs at the four before it! Goku ducked while Vegeta was knocked down in a flash!

Goku: "Vegeta!"

Vegeta: "I'm fine, Kakarot!"

Vegeta was stunned but alright. Gin and Toushiro were also knocked back. They both hit the crate with the tanks and it was smashed apart! At least ten tanks rolled across the deck and all around them. The Uroboros crawled over one and it was sucked in by its own body. The tank then traveled up and became visible at its torso. The Uroboros was going wild! The situation was getting way out of control!

Goku: "Vegeta! Gin! Toushiro! Get back, NOW!"

With the Uroboros in front of him, Goku dropped his tank and threw his arms out! Gin and Toushiro didn't know what Goku was doing, but when he saw Goku cup his hands together, Vegeta knew immediately! In a heart beat, Vegeta disappeared and reappeared in front of the two Soul Reapers!

Vegeta: "We've got to move, now!"

The saiyan prince picked Toushiro up by his torso and grabbed Gin clothes. When he had a firm hold, Vegeta once again used a movement technique to disappear in a flash and reappear in a new location, this time being far away from Goku and the Uroboros.

Toushiro: "What's going on, Vegeta!"

Vegeta didn't answer. He kept looking at Goku. Toushiro watched as Goku drew his cupped hands back to his right side. What the young captain saw next was indescribable to him.

Goku: "Ka-me-"

A bright whitish-blue sphere of energy appeared in Goku's cupped hands! Goku knew that this was risky. But there was no other choice left!

Goku: "Ha-me-"

The sphere intensified! The Uroboros started to lung for him when Goku thrusted his hands forward as he roared!

Goku: "HA!"

A powerful, streaming energy beam was unleashed at the Uroboros! The beam hit the Uroboros dead center and the tank as well! The tank exploded and the monster was engulfed in a ball of fire and Goku's attack! When Goku ceased his attack, he stood there looking at the dying monster in front of him. The Uroboros just melted into a blackish slime and was then no more. The earth-raised saiyan stood there to make sure that it was truly gone before he checked on his friends.

Goku: "You guys ok!"

Vegeta: "Bruised but we'll heal. Thanks for the warning, Kakarot."

Vegeta let Gin go and put Toushiro down. The young captain was ecstatic over what he had just witnessed with his own two eyes.

Toushiro: "That was incredible, Goku!"

The two saiyans just chuckled.

Goku: "Oh yeah. I forgot you've never seen my signature attack before, Toushiro. That was called the Kamehameha wave."

Vegeta: "It's one of the most popular attacks among Kakarot and his friends."

Toushiro: "Can you do it, Vegeta?"

Vegeta: "Me! Oh, no-no-no-no... I can't do it."

Goku: "You could if you tried, Vegeta."

Vegeta: "No thanks. I'll leave that as your technique. I've got one that's similar to it anyway."

Gin gulped. No wonder Aizen lost to this man so easily. Just then they all heard the sound of a plane getting ready. They all knew who was preparing it.

Toushiro: "Zabar..."

Vegeta: "He's not getting away this time!"

Goku: "Hurry!"

And all four for them raced to the hanger! The final showdown with Zabar was anon!


	9. Chapter 9

If this chapter and the next doesn't get your heart pounding, nothing will!

* * *

><p>All Out War!<p>

When they arrived at the hanger, they found what they were looking for. A new-type bomber plane that was just massive in size was sitting there, ready to launch. And there at the top railing was Zabar.

Goku: "Your plans are finished, Zabar!"

Vegeta: "There's no way out this time!"

Vegeta and Goku held up their hands with energy blasts ready to fire! Toushiro drew his sword and stood ready next to Vegeta while Gin prepared a kido spell and stood next to Goku!

Zabar: "Don't you and Goku ever tire of failing in your mission, Vegeta?"

All four of our heros remained quiet. Out of all of them, Zabar hated Vegeta the most. In the past, Vegeta had given Zabar nothing but trouble. Now that hatred has boiled over. Zabar slowly took off his sunglasses.

Zabar: "You, Vegeta, have really become quite an inconvenience for me."

Zabar suddenly threw his glasses at them! As he did, he began to charge at them! Vegeta caught the glasses and they were immediately kicked out of his hand! Zabar grabbed Goku's hand and thrusted his elbow into Vegeta's stomach! The saiyan prince was thrown back and Zabar quickly threw Goku over and onto the saiyans back! Zabar then turned his attention onto the two Soul Reapers as Toushiro tried to get in a strike! He stopped Toushiro's blade with his foot and held it down with ease. The young captain tried to free his sword but was kicked across the face with unbelievable force! Toushiro dropped to the ground just as Gin tried his luck, but with no success. Zabar then calmly put his glasses back on and watched as Vegeta and Goku got up. They fired a number of small energy blasts at the man who dodged them with unimaginable speed! Both saiyans then shoved themselves into Zabar and tried to push him back! They only managed a few steps when the superhuman stopped them, cracked his neck and then rammed his knee into their chests! He smashed his elbows into the backs threw them against the railing on the platform! Vegeta slumped down in a daze while Goku fired at Zabar again! Zabar dodged each attack as he made his way back to Toushiro. He grabbed the young captain and held him in front of him as a shield!

Goku: "Why are you doing this? What do you accomplish by unleashing Uroboros?"

Zabar: "Every day humans come one step closer to self destruction. I'm not destroying the world. I'm saving it!"

Toushiro struggled to get free. Suddenly, Gin came up and managed to make Zabar release Toushiro! Zabar then punched Gin across the face and dodged Toushiro's swings! As he did, Goku came up and tried to land a kick but it was blocked. Zabar then punched Toushiro and smacked his hand across Goku's face! Gin tried to land a kick but it too was blocked. Goku tried to fire a blast right at Zabar's head but it was simply dodged. Zabar grabbed both Gin and Goku's wrists and threw them over the railing, pulling them both over his head! Goku and Gin fell to the floor below and Zabar turned around when he heard Toushiro yelling as the young captain came at him with his Zanpakuto again! Toushiro missed when Zabar moved to the side and pushed the boy over the railing too! Goku and Gin were just on their feet when the child prodigy hit the floor hard! They both yelled his name as they ran to him! Zabar hopped over the railing and landed on his feet at the bottom. The top hanger doors started to open and a huge gust of wind swept over them all!

Zabar: "Things are really starting to get interesting now, eh Goku?"

The hanger doors were finally open, revealing the war plane inside.

Zabar: "Do you actually think that you and your puny friends can defeat me?"

Goku: "Either way, I'm not gonna stop until I'm dead!"

That made Zabar laugh.

Zabar: "Well then, I'll just have to kill you quickly."

Goku, Gin and Toushiro stood before Zabar. The mad-man pulled out a gun and aimed it at Toushiro! Only seconds after the gun was fired, Gin pushed Toushiro down to the floor while Goku charged at Zabar!

Toushiro: "Thanks Gin."

Gin: "No problem."

Goku continued his onslaught, unaware that Zabar was pushing him into a corner. By the time the earth-raised saiyan noticed, he was trapped!

Zabar: "No where to run this time!"

Goku ducked just as Zabar attacked and rolled out from under him!

Zabar: "Has it never occurred to you that this planet is over populated?"

Zabar turned around and was about to charge towards Goku when suddenly a loud roar rang out! All eyes looked up at the platform that they had left to see Vegeta standing on the railing! The saiyan prince was up and angry! With the same speed as Zabar, Vegeta leaped down and joined the battle field! The moment he landed, the saiyan prince slashed out at Zabar with his claw-like fingers! Zabar jumped clear of the saiyan's attack! The second he looked up he saw Vegeta coming at him again! Vegeta swung at Zabar with all his speed! At one point, Vegeta managed to back Zabar into a corner. Zabar jumped clear again and Vegeta swiped his fingers across the steel wall with such force and power that he left claw marks in the steel! Our four heros collected themselves and attacked all together from the four corners! Gin and Toushiro attacked together and distracted Zabar long enough for Goku and Vegeta to land their most powerful punches! As soon as Goku and Vegeta had attacked him, Gin and Toushiro attacked and landed their own attacks on Zabar. All four of them together were more then a match for the superhuman abilities of Zabar! Before Zabar could recover, Goku kicked him in the stomach, Gin punched him in the face, Toushiro kicked him in the chest and Vegeta head-butted him into the air! Zabar landed on the ground, weak from the onslaught he just received. He looked up and his eyes glowed red as he screamed in a rage! With a murderous look in his eyes, Zabar began to retreat.

Zabar: "This isn't over!"

Zabar suddenly turned around and leaped over to the plane!

Gin: "He's getting away!"

Goku: "Not on our watch!"

Toushiro: "Let's go!"

The four of them raced to the plane! It started to turn around. Its engines fired up! The loading door was closing as it slowly began to move! Toushiro climbed onto Vegeta's back and he urged the prince to go faster! The prince raced ahead and latched onto the door! Toushiro climbed up and helped Vegeta up. Then they both helped Gin up as he was the next one to catch up. Now only Goku remained.

Toushiro: "Hurry Goku!"

Gin: "Come on!"

Vegeta: "Kakarot! Grab on!"

Vegeta held out his hand for Goku! Goku poured as much energy as he could into his legs and jumped! He grabbed Vegeta's hand and the saiyan prince pulled him into the bomber plane! Just then the door closed all the way and the plane took off, departing from the ship and soaring into the night sky! As the plane headed for who-knows-where, the two saiyans and Soul Reapers moved about the loading deck. Suddenly, they saw Zabar in the back. The bomber was on auto-pilot.

Zabar: "It seems I may have underestimated you and your friends, Vegeta."

Vegeta: "Save it, Zabar. There's no one left to help you now."

Zabar: "I don't need anyone else!"

Zabar smashed his hand into the door to the plane's interior as he stood up.

Zabar: "I have my lord's ultimate creation! Uroboros! In less than five minutes we'll reach the optimal altitude for missile deployment. Uroboros will be released into the atmosphere, ensuring complete global saturation."

Zabar's eyes glowed brightly just before he charged at the four of them!

Vegeta: "Move!"

Toushiro and Vegeta moved left while Goku and Gin moved right. Zabar then grabbed Vegeta's hand and rammed his fist into the saiyans stomach! He then thrusted his hand up and hit the saiyan prince's chin! Zabar then got behind Vegeta and kicked him to the floor!

Toushiro: "You'll pay for that!"

Toushiro fiercely swung his blade around, trying to slash the mad-man! Zabar grabbed the boy's wrist and flung him over his head, making the boy hit the floor with his back! Gin tried next but he was sent into the far wall with one kick. Goku charged at Zabar with a scream and received numerous punches and kicks to his body and head! Zabar pulled out his gun and aimed at Goku. Vegeta sat up and fired at Zabar again with each blast being dodged by Zabar and the mad-man getting closer as a result! Suddenly, Vegeta was literally staring down the barrel of the gun! But the great saiyan didn't flinch. He just looked at Zabar with hateful eyes!

Zabar: "A new Genesis is at hand and I will be there to lead under Albert Wesker's wishes."

Zabar was about to pull the trigger when Toushiro came running up and swung his blade yet again! He managed to cut Zabar's outfit but that was all. Zabar jumped up and clung to the ceiling! He pointed his gun again but Goku fired at him! One blast hit Zabar and he fell to the floor, kicking Vegeta in the process! Toushiro swung his blade again and sliced a few inches into Zabar's arm! Zabar became enraged and picked the boy up by his head and flung him across the room! Vegeta caught Toushiro and Gin landed a punch to Zabar's face! Zabar then grabbed Gin's neck and began to squeeze! Gin jumped onto the mad-man and used his own weight to push Zabar to the floor and rolled him off of himself! Goku ran up and locked Zabar in a choke hold! With a roar, Vegeta lunged forward with Toushiro right behind him! The saiyan prince bit down on Zabar's right leg, hoping he could bite through and sever a major artery! Although he had the same virus flowing within him like Wesker did, he was still human! Zabar tried to grab Vegeta but Toushiro drove his blade into Zabar's hand and pinned it to the floor!

Goku: "You're just another one of Umbrella's leftovers like Wesker!"

Zabar roared with anger and managed to free himself from all four opponents! Vegeta, Gin and Toushiro were thrown to the back while Goku managed to stay where he was! He and Zabar continued to fight when Goku called out to Vegeta.

Goku: "Vegeta! Pull the override lever next to you!"

Vegeta knew what it would do!

Vegeta: "Are you sure!"

Goku: "I'm sure!"

Vegeta: "Gin, Toushiro! Hang on tight!"

The two Soul Reapers only had seconds to grab hold of something before Vegeta pulled the override lever! The lights went off and the loading door suddenly started to open! A vacuum effect came into play and the air started to suck them all! Goku held onto the metal beam in the center of the room while Zabar dug his fingers into the floor.

Zabar: "You'll pay for this!"

Goku suddenly heard a cry behind him!

Vegeta: "Toushiro!"

The earth-raised saiyan looked behind him just as Toushiro lost his grip! The young captain yelled for help as he flew across the room! In a split second, Goku reached out and grabbed Toushiro's hand! The young captain grabbed the other saiyan's wrist as he was pulled in next to him! The plane started to descend from the sudden air pressure! Vegeta and Gin were holding onto the same beam in the back as Goku held onto Toushiro tightly! Suddenly, Zabar lost his grip and was sucked out of the bomber just as the plane headed strait for a volcano!


	10. Chapter 10

Gin's Redemption

The plane crashed into the edge of the volcano and split in half! The four of them were separated, Gin and Vegeta were tossed onto a ledge inside the volcano while Goku and Toushiro remained at the top. When everything settled, they all quickly tried to reorganize themselves.

Goku: "Toushiro... You.. Alright?"

Toushiro: "Yeah, I'm fine Goku! You?"

Goku: "I've been better."

Toushiro: "That fight with Zabar took a lot out of you and Vegeta, huh."

Goku: "Yeah, well... I'm not so sure it's over just yet!"

The young captain helped Goku to his feet as the earth raised saiyan called out to his friend.

Goku: "VEGETA! WHERE ARE YOU!"

Vegeta: "Down here!"

Goku and Toushiro ran over to the edge and peered down. On a ledge just a few feet away from them, they saw Vegeta and Gin slowly picking themselves up. Behind them remained the wreckage of most of the plane. Toushiro took his eyes off of his second lieutenant and gazed out at the bright glow of the volcano. Only a few small scattered islands sat in the middle a bubbling hot lava. The volcano was growing more and more active as a result from the crash. The heat was intense! Even at the top Goku and Toushiro were both feeling the heat. The rocks under their feet were almost to the point of being too hot to touch with bare skin.

Goku: "Vegeta! Can you stand?"

Vegeta: "Just barely!"

Gin shook his head and slowly rose to his feet. He was in far better condition then Vegeta was in.

Vegeta: "Gin, you ok?"

Gin: "Yeah, I'm ok. What about you?"

Vegeta: "Wish I could say I've been worse without having the word 'dead' involved."

Gin: "We need to get out of here, before that lava starts rising."

Vegeta: "Now that's a smart idea."

Gin and Vegeta slowly started to walk away from the plane wreck. Suddenly, there was a cry from Goku!

Goku: "VEGETA!"

Vegeta quickly looked up at them and saw that Goku and Toushiro was suddenly starting to climb down towards them! Why were they doing that? The answer came with a cry from Gin.

Gin: "Vegeta! Behind you!"

The saiyan prince quickly turned around and stared right back at the wreckage. Smoke was bellowing out from the wreck. Then a figure walked out of the smoke, his eyes glowing bright orange with rage!

Vegeta: "Damn you Zabar..."

Zabar was alive and seemingly uninjured.

Zabar: "I should've killed you years ago... Vegeta."

The saiyan prince snarled at Zabar.

Vegeta: "Your mistake. It's over, Zabar!"

Zabar: "Over?"

Zabar laughed as smoke continued to pore out from behind him. Confidently, the man took a few steps towards the saiyan and Gin, knowing that they were both unaware of what he was standing on.

Zabar: "I'm... Just getting started!"

Just like that, Vegeta watched in horror as Zabar rammed his fist and arm into the missile he was standing on. That was when it suddenly dawned on him... It was the Uroboros missile! Back at the top of the volcano, Goku and Toushiro were still trying to make their way down to help Vegeta and Gin. Goku glanced down at them just long enough to see what was happening. The Uroboros started to swarm over Zabar's arm and engulf it. Right before their eyes Zabar transformed and mutated. The Uroboros engulfed his entire chest and shoulders, the bright orange core glowed at the center of his chest. When Zabar pulled out his now completely mutated arm out, the Uroboros tore away parts of the metal missile and shaped those pieces into blades.

Zabar: "Time to die, Vegeta."

The mutant leaped off the missile and landed on the ledge just feet away from Vegeta and Gin. Slowly he began to walk towards them. There were only two ways out now. Either down towards the lava or risk the climb up. Either way, Zabar had them cornered. What was worse, the battle earlier had drained most of Vegeta's power and Goku was in no better condition. The only one's who could still fight were Toushiro and Gin... And Gin was the only one closest to Vegeta.

Zabar: "Why can't you understand, Vegeta?"

Vegeta: "Gin, fall back!"

Vegeta was able to warn Gin in time and the Soul Reaper was able to get away fast enough. Vegeta however could not.

Zabar: "Do you really believe the world is worth saving?"

Just as he finished his sentence, Zabar whipped his mutated arm at Vegeta and sent him flying. Gin, Goku and Toushiro could only watch as the prince tumbled further into the volcano. The impact from Zabar and the fall down the crater took the last of Vegeta's strength, and he laid there unable to defend himself anymore. His body was broken but his spirit wasn't and Vegeta continued to fight Zabar with his words.

Vegeta: "Anything is worth saving so long as there is one soul who can fight for it!"

As Vegeta struggled to get up, Zabar continued his advance towards him.

Zabar: "Natural selection leaves the survivors stronger and better! Humans have escaped this winnowing for far too long!"

Vegeta: "And so have you!"

Zabar only got angrier and quickened his pace, slowly closing the gap between him and Vegeta. Above them, Gin watched the scene. It was obvious that Vegeta didn't have the strength to defend himself and Zabar laughed at the saiyan's defenseless form. As he watched the mutant slowly close the gap, Gin remembered back on the last few weeks. As he did so, a fire started to burn within him. Then he remembered the flight. Vegeta's flight over the Soul Society with him riding on the saiyan's back with Squad 10's captain. That flight made Gin see what Vegeta truly was... And that warrior had given him a second chance, one that was dying with each step Zabar took towards Vegeta. Now that fire was an inferno! He had to do something! Without a second to spare, Gin leaped into the volcano! He landed in-between the two rivals and stood his ground against Zabar.

Zabar: "What is this?"

Gin: "This man gave me a second chance when others did not. So if you want him, you'll have to go through me first!"

Without warning, Gin fired a Kido spell at Zabar and made a direct hit! But the blast only helped Zabar's mutation and the Uroboros exploded out of his other arm!

Zabar: "Damn you!"

Vegeta: "Gin... Get out of here!"

Gin: "... ... No."

Fierce eyes glared at Zabar's glowing ones. The determination they held only hid the doubt. He maybe smarter then Zabar, but Gin only had Kido to rely on. At least... Until Toushiro's voice called out to him.

Toushiro: "Gin!"

The former captain looked up at the young captain. Toushiro and Goku were still trying to reach them, but they had seen what was going on as well... And Toushiro felt it was time to reunite a Soul Reaper with his Zanpakuto!

Toushiro: "Catch!"

The child prodigy pulled something out of his clothes and tossed it with all his might at Gin! The fox faced man caught it and smiled when he realized what it was. Unsheathing his Zanpakuto, Gin now stood confident against Zabar!

Gin: "Shoot'em dead, Shinso!"

The dagger-like sword suddenly shot out at Zabar with amazing speed! The blade hit it's mark on Zabar's shoulder but didn't seem to faze him at all. Suddenly, the glowing core appeared at the center of his chest. Remembering back to when they first encountered the Uroboros.

Gin: *The glowing core... That's his weakness!*

Then Gin noticed that his attack had pushed Zabar dangerously close to the edge of the rock island they were standing on.

Gin: *The lava!*

Now Gin had a strategy. Before Toushiro appeared on the scene, Gin was considered a prodigy himself. Unaware that Gin had figured out his weakness, Zabar roared in anger!

Zabar: "No one makes a fool of me! NO ONE!"

Gin: "Well then I'm so sorry for doing this... Here I come!"

Gin unleashed his Zanpakuto again and the impact pushed Zabar further back. Now he was only inches from falling into the lava! But Zabar wasn't done yet!

Gin: "Shoot'em dead, Shinso!"

With one final attack, Gin impaled the core on his chest. Time seemed to slow down as Zabar fell into the lava, but not before grabbing Gin by his waist. Somehow Zabar still stood strong in the lava, but only just.

Zabar: "I won't die alone!"

He began to pull Gin in. The former captain tried to stand his ground but it only slowed him down as he got closer and closer to the edge! Gin was sure that he was done for when a roar rang out behind him! Suddenly... Vegeta sank his teeth into Zabar's tentacle like arm! With all of his remaining strength, Vegeta ripped Zabar's arm off of Gin and tossed it back at the mutant! As they watched Zabar struggle in the lava, Vegeta and Gin realized that they were sinking! Just then, they heard a helicopter. They both gazed up to the sky to see a helicopter flying over them. Goku and Toushiro were already onboard and were guiding the pilot.

Goku: "Grab on!"

Goku tossed a ladder to them. Gin helped the exhausted saiyan on the ladder. To his amazement, Vegeta somehow summoned the strength to climb the ladder. Just as the lava reached the top, Gin leaped up and grabbed the ladder just in time! Slowly they reached the copter where Goku and Toushiro helped them in. But the celebration had to wait.

Zabar: "VEGETA! GOKU!"

In a final, desperate act, Zabar launched his tentacle at the copter and grabbed it! Then he tried to pull it into the lava!

Goku: "Hang on!"

While the copter was being tossed around, Vegeta almost fell out. But the close call presented a perfect shot. Seeing that this was their best chance, Vegeta summoned as much strength as he could into an energy attack. Goku saw what he was doing and joined the prince.

Vegeta: "Suck on this, Zabar!"

Goku: "Your time's up you son of a bitch!"

Goku and Vegeta fired their energy blasts at the same time, and both made a direct hit. Zabar was gone... In an explosion sending lava upward and settling back down again. It was finally over. A few minutes later... Goku, Vegeta, Toushiro and Gin all sat in the copter in silence for a while before Vegeta spoke.

Vegeta: "It's over."

Toushiro: "Yeah."

Goku: "Finally..."

Yamcha: "It's about time!"

Vegeta: "Yamcha?"

Vegeta looked over to the front of the copter and found that Yamcha was flying it.

Yamcha: "Lucky for you guys that Val called me!"

Goku: "You just realized that it was Yamcha, Vegeta?"

Vegeta: "Cut me some slack, Kakarot! I had more important things to worry about then who's flying this thing!"

Everyone just laughed. Even Vegeta chuckled, but he was just too exhausted to really laugh. He gazed out the window with a smile, Goku was slumped in the seat across from him, Gin sat next to Goku while Toushiro sat next to Vegeta.

Vegeta: "More and more I find myself wondering if it's all worth fighting for."

Goku sat up a little and looked over at Vegeta. Toushiro and Gin did the same. The saiyan prince continued to look out at the ocean they were flying over. Then he turned and looked at the three of them with a smile.

Vegeta: "For a future without fear... Yeah, it's worth it."


	11. Chapter 11

The story's not over yet!

* * *

><p>My Decision Is...<p>

After a few hours, they arrived at Capsule Corp. at long last. Vegeta, Goku, Toushiro and Gin looked out the window and found that a large group stood outside, waiting to hear what had happened. But then they noticed that most of the crowd were the 13 Court Guard Squads... And in front of them stood Yamamoto, and he wasn't happy.

Goku: "This is going to be ugly."

Vegeta: "For us yeah. You are lucky."

Toushiro gulped. Goku had no idea how right he was. This was going to be very ugly for him and Vegeta. Once the copter landed, all of the Z Fighters held their breaths. Toushiro stepped out of the copter first, followed by a very sore Goku who was having a little trouble. Then, slowly, Vegeta stepped out with the help of Gin. Out of all of them, Vegeta was the most injured and exhausted, proof of the rivalry he and Zabar yielded. Everyone was a little surprised to see Gin supporting Vegeta by his arm but they were all relieved to see them alive.

Gohan: "Soooo... Is Zabar...?"

Goku: "It's over."

A big sigh of relief came over some of the crowd while others danced with pure joy. However, Yamamoto was not in a celebrating mood. As the old man walked up to them, Toushiro felt his heart racing.

Yamamoto: "Captain Hitsugaya and Lieutenant Vegeta... You both have some explaining to do."

Toushiro: "Yes, Head-Captain."

The whole crowd went silent. Toushiro bowed his head low. He knew why Yamamoto was angry at them. Vegeta had disobeyed an order from the Head-Captain and Toushiro had allowed him to do so. Not only that, but the young captain had a feeling that Yamamoto knew what else he did behind his back. If he was mad for Toushiro helping Vegeta a few years ago when the saiyan was a ryoka, he was probably down right ferocious with him now!

Yamamoto: "What you two did was by far the most reckless thing I have ever seen! I told you what would happen if you continued to act up, Vegeta! You should consider yourself lucky that I didn't put you in jail the moment you got here!"

Vegeta bowed his head down apologetically. He didn't like being in cages. Yamamoto then turned his full fury over to his youngest captain. The boy knew that he was in for a real chew out from his superior.

Yamamoto: "As for you, Captain Hitsugaya, I am even more ashamed! I gave you an order to watch your second lieutenant... I even told you that when we had everything sorted out, I would send you and Vegeta to Africa! But instead you disobey me and go off in secrecy! And on top of that, you broke into Squad 1 and stole Gin Ichimaru's Zanpakuto! That alone should have me put you in jail for rest OF your life!"

Everyone seemed shocked to hear that! They didn't know that Toushiro had done that! Even Gin was surprised. He had no idea that the Squad 10 Captain had done that! Goku was just as surprised but he was also impressed with how far the child prodigy was willing to go in order to help Vegeta out. Toushiro was one gutsy kid, Goku had to admit that.

Yamamoto: "So what do you have to say!"

Toushiro looked at Vegeta and the saiyan looked at the young captain. What could they say? They both have committed some serious crimes. Goku tried to speak up for them but it was useless. All he got was an angry spat from the old Soul Reaper. It would take a miracle to get them out of this. Luckily, one was standing right next to Vegeta.

Gin: "It's my fault!"

All eyes suddenly focused on the silver haired man.

Yamamoto: "What do you mean, Ichimaru!"

Gin: "It's my fault, sir. I told Vegeta that if he got two captains permission, he could go to the living world! If I hadn't then he would probably have waited like you told him to. And Hitsugaya did follow your orders of watching Vegeta, sir! You just didn't specify that it had to be in the Soul Society."

Yamamoto looked at them for a moment with a raised eyebrow. Even he had to admit that he made the mistake of not specifying those orders. Goku took the opportunity to get a word in.

Goku: "Please listen to me, Yamamoto! I realize that they are under your command but this was something that neither Vegeta or myself could just sit back and watch! We didn't know this until just recently but Zabar told us that me and Vegeta were the primary targets for Wesker's research! But at the same time we both had a feeling about that. Wesker and Zabar have known from the beginning that Vegeta and I weren't human and that's why we were sent to that mansion that day! Don't you get it? Many of our friends died because WE were the real targets, and many innocent lives were killed because we failed to stop Wesker and Zabar when we had the chance! We've felt responsible for everything that has happened as a result of that! So Vegeta and I couldn't just stand back any longer! He may have disobeyed your orders, but what Vegeta did was the right thing to do in my book!"

Yamamoto stared at Goku for a moment before looking over at Vegeta. The saiyan prince was giving the Head-Captain the same look that Goku was, a look that meant he stood by his actions and what Goku had just said.

Yamamoto: "I see. In that case, I will forgive you on that subject Vegeta."

The saiyan prince breathed a huge sigh of relief. He didn't know it, but Vegeta was actually stronger then Yamamoto. In fact there was no one in the Soul Society that was stronger then him. But he didn't know this. But then all of the attention went back to Toushiro.

Yamamoto: "As for you, Captain Hitsugaya... I am very disappointed in you. I never imagined that you, of all people, would brake into Squad 1's vault and steal a Zanpakuto! That was a terrible crime you committed!"

Vegeta: "And I'm glad he did!"

Many of the others all gasped at the saiyan prince.

Yamamoto: "What do you mean, Lieutenant Vegeta?"

Vegeta: "During the fight with Zabar, Kakarot and I were badly injured."

Goku: "Not only that, but we were exhausted to the point of being helpless. Toushiro and Gin were the only ones who could still fight. However, when we crashed into a volcano, we were split apart from each other. Gin was with Vegeta and Toushiro was with me. Zabar made one final attack on Vegeta but Gin stepped in and defended him."

Gin: "I didn't know that he broke in and stool my sword from you! But if Hitsugaya hadn't given me my Zanpakuto, I highly doubt I would've been able to stand up against Zabar. In fact, I'm almost certain that I couldn't have!"

Vegeta: "If it wasn't for Gin, neither of us would be standing here right now."

Toushiro: "Especially you, Vegeta."

Yamamoto looked at the young captain for a few moments. Then he looked at the two saiyans. By the looks of their injuries, there wasn't any reason that what they had said wasn't the truth.

Yamcha: "I saw the last few moments of the fight between Gin and Zabar while I was picking up Goku and Toushiro... And I have to agree that if Gin didn't have his sword, they wouldn't have stood a chance."

Yamamoto glanced back at the Squad 10 captain. The poor boy was trying to look as sorry as he could without looking pathetic. There was tension in the air as everyone waited for the Head-Captain to say something. When he finally did speak, some of the weaker Soul Reapers like Hanataro and Omaeda fainted on the spot.

Yamamoto: "Considering the situation that was present and the state in which Goku and Vegeta are in, I'll let you off with a warning, Captain Hitsugaya."

Toushiro: "Phew... Thank you, Head-Captain."

Yamamoto: "As for you, Gin Ichimaru, I must say that I am impressed by your actions considering the situation that you are in."

Kyoraku: "I'll say."

Ukitake: "Standing up against that Zabar guy-"

Komamura: "That was very admirable."

Toushiro: "Sure impressed me."

Goku: "Not only did you stand up to Zabar, Gin, you helped us defeat him and saved Vegeta. Both you and Toushiro fought valiantly despite everything that was against you."

Piccolo: "That kind of courage can't be taught or inherited... It comes from within."

Gin blushed a little. To have warriors like the Z-Fighters say that he was brave was truly an honor. Toushiro on the other hand just smiled. It wasn't the first time he was praised by them.

Vegeta: "While we are on the subject, there is something I should say... And that is that I've made my decision."

Gin's eyes flew wide when he heard those words. Toushiro looked at Vegeta as he waited for the saiyan prince to announce his decision. Although, the young captain was pretty sure he already knew the answer. Everyone else held their breath. The ex-captain's heart skipped a beat when the saiyan lieutenant looked at him with unreadable eyes. He then watched as those same eyes went back to face Yamamoto.

Yamamoto: "So then, Vegeta... What is your decision?"

This was it! Would Gin live or die?

Vegeta: "My decision is..."

Everyone stared at the saiyan prince, their hearts beating like crazy.

Vegeta: "Gin Ichimaru..."

Gin felt like he was going to faint.

Vegeta: "... You saved my butt, so I'm gonna save yours."

Gin: "You mean..."

Vegeta: "Yamamoto..."

The old Soul Reaper nodded. He knew.

Yamamoto: "Then I hereby give Gin Ichimaru full pardon of the crimes he is accused of."

Goku and Toushiro cheered along with the others! Rangiku and Izuru just burst into tears. Soifon and Byakuya just remained quiet. Kurotsuchi just huffed. Kenpachi just stood there with a grin. Ichigo and his friends clapped and cheered at the same time. Vegeta just stood next to Gin as the silver haired man just stared into space with shock. His legs wobbled and he slowly fell to his knees in a daze. His heart was beating uncontrollably as Vegeta and Yamamoto's words sank in. Was he dreaming? Sky blue eyes roamed up to the saiyan when Gin felt Vegeta place his hand on his shoulder. The saiyan prince only nodded, confirming that he wasn't dreaming. Vegeta had really given him a second chance.


	12. Chapter 12

The end of _A Second Chance_. Hope you've enjoyed this story. By far one of my most action packed stories yet! What new adventure will Vegeta take Toushiro Hitsugaya into next? Find out in the sequel: _Dino Crisis_!

* * *

><p>How It All Began<p>

Gin had been given a second chance... All thanks to Vegeta.

Momo: "Way to go, Ichimaru!"

Yamcha: "Yeah man, yeah to go!"

Gohan: "You did it man!"

Everyone was congratulating Gin. He had proven himself and had been rewarded for it. He looked up at Vegeta again and was almost in tears.

Gin: "Thank you, Vegeta... Thank you."

Vegeta: "It's the least I can do."

A moment later, Yamamoto came up with a smile.

Yamamoto: "Gin Ichimaru... Throughout these last few weeks you've done exceptionally well. And now you not only helped Goku, Captain Hitsugaya and Lieutenant Vegeta out, but you fought admirably to defend Vegeta."

Gin: "Thank you, Head-Captain."

Yamamoto: "Normally I wouldn't do this but you've proven yourself very well, so I'll make an exception."

Gin: "With what, sir?"

Yamamoto: "As you know, we are still short two captains. So... I'm asking you... Will you return to Squad 3 and resume being the captain?"

Everyone turned to Gin in anticipation. Gin was a little shocked to say the least! He didn't expect to be offered his old position as Squad 3's captain again! Izuru came up next to Yamamoto and held out the captains haori. Gin just looked at in in silence. Everyone waited for him to speak. But when he did, he shocked everyone!

Gin: "No thank you Head-Captain Yamamoto."

Yamamoto: "What?"

Everyone was shocked at Gin's answer. They all thought that he would take back his title as Squad 3's captain. Then he turned to face Vegeta.

Gin: "Although you've said that I can be trusted, Vegeta... There's still someone that I need to convince... ... And that's myself. I'm sorry but... I'm not entirely convinced that I've changed."

There was a long pause from everyone. Then, with a sigh...

Vegeta: "Gin... I understand where you're coming from. You have no idea how closely your path resembles mine... I can convince anyone that you're a good person, but the only one I cannot... Is yourself. And that you most find on your own."

Goku nodded at Vegeta's words. Gin smiled at the saiyan prince, happy that there was someone that understood him.

Momo: "So what are you going to do now, Gin? Where will you stay?"

Gin: "I... Don't know."

Urahara: "You can stay with us!"

Tessai: "Boss, we don't have any room."

Bulma: "Actually you can stay here with us, Gin. It's the least we can do for saving Vegeta from Zabar. Besides, you can help me with my work. With Vegeta in the Soul Society and a certain someone being lazy (glaring at Trunks), no one's really around to help me with the machinery."

Gin was unsure. This was Vegeta's family after all! He was expecting for the saiyan to be a little upset at the offer but he was surprised to see him smiling.

Vegeta: "Well there you go."

Gin: "Thank you, Vegeta. How can I ever repay you for all that you've done for me?"

Vegeta: "Look after my family for me and help out defending the earth, that's good enough for me."

Gin smiled as he tried to fight back the tears. Who would have thought that the man who killed Sosuke Aizen so easily, would be this kind to someone like him.

Vegeta: "Oh don't you even dare start crying on me Gin!"

Gin: "Umph... *sniff* Yes sir."

Vegeta: "And don't you dare call me 'sir' again either!"

Gin: "Yes, of course!"

Bulma and Trunks welcomed Gin with delight. Soon after, Dende healed their wounds with Vegeta and Goku being first for obvious reasons. The two saiyans looked at each other and then to the sky while Dende healed the two Soul Reapers that had accompanied them. They remembered all of those who died as a result of Wesker and Zabar's twisted goals. For them, they could now rest in peace.

Goku: "Rest in peace, our friends."

Vegeta: "And thank you for everything."

It was finally, truly over for them.

Ichigo: "So, Toushiro! Tell us what happened!"

Rangiku: "Yeah, Captain! Tell us everything!"

Toushiro: "Ok, where do I begin!"

While Toushiro told everyone what had happened in Africa, while trying to control his own excitement as well, Vegeta looked around for Gin. The unexpected hero of the saiyan prince had disappeared from the crowd. But as usual, Vegeta found him in a few short minutes. Gin was sitting on a hill, looking down at the crowd or so it seemed that way. As the saiyan got closer, he could tell that Gin was really thinking about something as his eyes seemed to stair off into space.

Vegeta: "What's on your mind, Gin?"

Gin was a little startled by the prince's sudden appearance. But he soon went back to his previous mood.

Gin: "Vegeta... I uh... I ... ... (sigh) I have something to confess."

For some reason, Vegeta didn't seem all that surprised at that announcement.

Vegeta: "Well..."

Gin: "I... I lied to you..."

Vegeta: "About what?"

Gin: "About why I betrayed the Soul Society... The real reason was because I wanted to stop Aizen myself. From the moment I first saw him, I knew that he was a threat, so I did everything I could to earn his trust and get close to him, and know him so that I could one day put an end to his evil plans for good... But I never expected or imagined someone like you showing up and forming an alliance with the 13 Court Guard Squads."

Vegeta: "So what made you lie, huh?"

Gin: "Because when I saw your fight with your brother at that tournament thing, I was thrown for a loop. To be able to fight like that against someone like him while trying to resist a mind-control device... Was something I didn't think was possible! To be honest, I was a little scared of you. But then I saw you attack and kill Aizen right in front of me with little to no effort at all! So, when you asked me why I betrayed the Soul Society, I panicked for I thought that if I told all of you the truth, you and the captains would get angry. I'm so sorry I lied to you, Vegeta... I truly am."

The prince continued to watch the ex-captain. And before he could even open his mouth, Gin looked up at him with regret in his eyes.

Gin: "I'm so sorry, Vegeta. After everything you've done for me I... I just couldn't take it anymore! You trusted me, you helped me, you... You saved me! No words can describe how sorry I am for lying to-"

Before Gin could finish, Vegeta held up his hand and stopped him.

Vegeta: "Gin... ... It's about time."

Gin Ichimaru was thrown for a loop yet again!

Gin: "Wha-?"

Vegeta: "I've known all along that you lied to me at that captains meeting... And all I can say is that, it's about time you told me the real truth."

Gin: "But, I... I don't understand?"

Vegeta: "I know you better than you think I do. While you were awaiting trial, I did some research on you. So when you said that you betrayed the Soul Society because you were following Aizen's orders, I knew right away that you were lying."

Gin: "But I'm still confused... Aren't you mad?"

Vegeta: "A little upset yes... But only because I had to nearly die before you finally decided to get that off of your chest! But I would have been mad if you hadn't said anything. As I said before, your path is very similar to my own. I've had my own secrets that I hid from the others and at one point, it almost got me killed. But I've learned that I can trust Kakarot with things like that. I know or have some secrets that I will take to my grave and beyond, but I don't hesitate to let him know if something doesn't seem right either. Sure, people may get mad at me, but they'll get over it or maybe even thank me in the end. My point is is that people may get mad at you if you didn't tell them the truth at first, but they'll be even angrier if you don't ever tell them. I'd rather tell my friends the truth and have them be mad at me for a while then them being furious with me because I didn't tell them and they found out on their own. I've been in that situation before and trust me... It's not pretty."

Gin was surprised yet humbled by the saiyan's words.

Gin: "I see... Again, thank you, Vegeta. But I have to be honest... I didn't expect something like that from you."

Vegeta: "Don't worry... You aren't the first."

Vegeta just looked over at Toushiro and Gin followed. Then the fox faced man realized what the saiyan meant and looked back over to Vegeta as the saiyan grinned at him. Without another word, the saiyan prince left him to his thoughts and joined the others. As everyone celebrated the defeat of Zabar at long last and Gin's heroic actions, Gin just watched from atop the hill looking down at the crowd that have come to except him as one of their own. There were no words that could describe how happy and lucky he felt. Gin was so caught up in his mind over the whole thing that he failed to notice a certain young captain walk up behind him.

Toushiro: "How does it feel?"

Gin: "Huh... ... How does what feel?"

Toushiro: "To be excepted... Forgiven..."

Gin: "Oh... It... It feels... I don't know how to describe it really."

Toushiro smiled and walked up next to Gin. Then he sat down next to the man who he once wanted to kill a long time ago.

Toushiro: "If you're staying here with Bulma and Trunks, I should give you a heads up. Bulma is no pushover and Trunks well, let's just say that he managed to get me into a lot of trouble before so watch out."

Gin: "Thanks. I'll keep that in mind."

The two of them laughed before falling silent. They stayed that way for a while, while just watching the others. Gin was just watching, but Toushiro was deep in thought. There was definitely something on his mind. Then...

Toushiro: "Gin... There's something I need to tell you about Vegeta. Something that I promised I'd tell you after Vegeta made his decision, remember."

Gin wasn't sure what Toushiro was talking about at first. Then, after thinking back a little, he realized what the young captain was talking about. With his classic smile, Gin watched Toushiro and listened as the Squad 10 captain began to tell him the story that started it all.

Toushiro: "He came to us wilder than anything I've ever seen..."

The End.


End file.
